Ruby Claims The Sapphire: Redux
by Celestialfae
Summary: Naruto is a regular peasant living in the village of Konoha trying to make ends meet. His life is turned upside down when Prince Sasuke demands his hand in marriage but is rebuffed. Sasuke does not take no for an answer. Will Naruto remain unrelenting or fall for the prince all the while getting over a dark past and demons in the process. Adopted with kind permission.
1. Chapter 1

**Ruby Claims The Sapphire**

**Summary: Naruto is a regular peasant living in the village of Konoha trying to make ends meet. His life is turned upside down when Prince Sasuke demands his hand in marriage but is rebuffed. Sasuke does not take no for an answer. Will Naruto remain unrelenting or fall for the prince all the while getting over a dark past and demons in the process. Adopted by hopesterocks with kind permission.**

**Characters**

**Naruto Uzumaki: beautiful peasant boy and heroine of the story. One day while on his way to sell some merchandise, he finds himself becoming the unwilling bride of Prince Sasuke Uchiha which does not sit well with him. He is plagued by a dark past he would rather not relive.**

**Sasuke Uchiha: handsome prince of Konoha and younger son to the Uchiha Family. He is shown to be rather arrogant and coerces Naruto to be his bride which he is then rebuffed. Rather arrogant he does not like being told no for an answer. He is quite bitter since his brother left the palace leaving all the responsibilities as head to him. He does however show a tender side to a select few individuals.**

**Kakashi Hatake: Head guard of the Uchiha Royal Guards and mentor to Sasuke. He is quite perverted and rather lazy but has quite a mean right hook when provoked. He is in a relationship with Iruka and despises Mizuki for a crime attempted against the latter. Even though he has a happy go lucky attitude, it is basically a cover up to hide his inner turmoil.**

**Iruka Umino: second in command of the royal guards and lover of Kakashi. He serves as a mentor to our heroine. He was rescued from servitude after being sold by a relative of his. He has since risen through the ranks of guard and likewise harbors an extreme dislike for Mizuki for a crime against him years prior to the story. **

**Mizuki: a member of the Uchiha Royal Guards. He is a proud and hateful individual who holds quite a bit of contempt for the lower classes especially Naruto for his status. Unsurprisingly, he is largely disliked by everyone especially by Iruka and Kakashi. More will be told on their story later.**

**Sora: a handsome monk of the Fire Temple and is particularly good with martial arts. He helps Naruto to temporarily escape. His choice of weaponry is a golden metal claw.**

**Sakura Haruno: Princess of CherryBlossom Castle. She despises Sasuke for a cruel prank on her as child. She was a friend of Ino until they both had a falling out. She is the love interest of the palace scribe, Lee much to her chagrin. **

**Ino Yamanaka: Duchess of Yamanaka Manor. She was a former friend of Sakura until a disagreement pulled them apart. She is known for being snobbish and spoiled due to her upbringing. She once held a relationship with Shikamaru but broke it off due to social differences. She later comes to regret it.**

**Neji Hyuuga: he is the young lord of the Hyuuga Clan. He is second in line to his cousin Hinata for position of headship despite being older. He is rival with Gaara and Sasuke for Naruto's affection.**

**Hinata Hyuuga: the sweet tempered cousin of Neji and oldest daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga; current head of Hyuuga manor. She is often treated coldly by most of her family for being weak-willed and being unfit to obtain headship. With help she learns to overcome that and become more confident. She is also fiancé to Kiba Inuzuka.**

**Kiba Inuzuka: Duke of lower Konoha and the younger brother of Hana. He has an explosive temper due to his parent's divorce and is jealous of Hinata's friendship with Naruto.**

**Gaara Sabaku: prince of Sunagakure and the youngest of Three Sand Siblings. His past is almost as dark as Naruto's. His temperament is rather frightening that even his own family fears him. He is also possibly bi. He is more forceful in his approach to winning Naruto over. **

**Kankuro Sabaku: the cocky older brother of Gaara and his guidance counselor in the royal courts. He is not too fond of children. His favorite hobby is working on his puppets which he uses in battle.**

**Temari Sabaku: Princess of Sunagakure. She is sharp-tongued and strong willed which puts her odd with her peers countrymen for not being a "typical female". While she loves her youngest sibling, she is also slightly afraid of him which results in her placating him so he does not go on a rampage. She holds a small flame for Shikamaru.**

**Sai Kuro: pale yet handsome cousin of Sasuke. He often hides his feelings behind fake smiles and sarcastic remarks. He is easily manipulated by his uncle, Danzo. He begins courting Ino after a failed attempt at flattering Naruto. It is unsure is his feelings for the blonde female are genuine or not.**

**There will be more characters mentioned later on. Now sit back and enjoy the show. **


	2. Forget It!

**Here is the new refurbished chapter 1 of my story. I have to say not one day of posting the first chapter and I already got a hate message from a very rude individual who obviously has nothing better to do with himself but to post rude comments on people's fiction. From her on out, all flames and hate messages will be deleted or ignored. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me but to Misashi Kishimoto who took away a decade from our lives with his wonderful piece of work. Don't give it back. Also, I have decided to remake the story as I felt it was not getting anywhere nor with the intended plot I had in mind. **

**Warning: yaoi (nothing too explicit), language, sad flashback, slavery, lots of action and more.**

**Chapter 1: Forget It!**

()

The Kingdom of Konoha in the Middle Ages was a far different place than what you might be used to. It had your aristocrats, peasantry, palaces, and elements of fantasy. Of course, I am getting ahead of myself. Nestled in the middle of the country was the Uchiha Palace home to the fabled Uchiha family. Surrounding the palace was the great village were shops, bakeries, churches, and the many shacks where people slept. For some it was the closest thing to a home or else you were resigned to sleeping on the streets. The people of the village were a rather diverse bunch comprised of people with brown, black, and red hair. If you were interested in looking for exotic looking hair you only had to look carefully. Walking atop the cobblestone pave way was an attractive young blond man of about 16-17 years of age. (1)His back length blond hair was tied up in a hair tie, caramel colored skin with three whisker marks on each side of his face. He was quite the real head turner if anyone bothered to look past the plain peasant robes. He stood at about 5'4". He was on his way back to his cabin home located deep in the forest with an arm full of fabrics. If he was lucky to get a good sale for the items, he would have enough to last him through two and half months. Of course, that was only if he was lucky.

He was the assistant to a small town shop keeper which barely made a living in itself. Pushing open the door, he carefully placed the items on a medium sized wooden table and threw himself onto a soft duvet which was little more than a rectangle shaped mat and a pillow with covers. He situated himself on his backside and pulled out two of his most cherished items from under the pillow; a crystal blue pendant the size of a pinky and a leather-bound journal. He sighed when he remembered how it was that he came to Konoha. It was three and a half years ago that he came to Konoha a boy just entering the stages of adolescence and nothing but clothes on his back and a sack on him. The clothes did little to protect him from the bitter winter cold but anything was better than going back to _that_ place. No one had paid him any heed or lifted a hand to help the boy until a man who was a small town fabric seller that would serve to be his master took in the boy attempting to hide from the elements in the hollow of a tree. **(1)** He took the boy in and taught him how to work and weave a loom. It was after the course of two years that the man decided that he had earned enough to retire and relinquished his workers liscence to the public relations department and the deed to the house to Naruto. He had managed the shop quite well but it did not make quite enough. The townspeople were rather reluctant to purchase items from a foreigner much less an orphan who no one knew where he had come from. After a time, he was forced to relinquish ownership of the shop to someone else and find employment elsewhere. The boy became somber trying to shake off the memories.

"Well so what, he exclaimed with a new show of optimism "tomorrow is the start of a new day. Just wait and see. I will show them" he declared before falling into a fitful sleep.

()

The next morning, Naruto tried to brush off the infuriating sound of a rooster's crow. He grimaced trying to get back into his comfortable state of unconsciousness. Finally accepting defeat, he threw off the covers. "Alright, alright, stupid bird I'm up" he grumbled pouting his lips **(2)** . He rubbed his eyelids and ate a quick sampling of breakfast which was little more than several slices of toast and some tea. He changed into his clothes and wrapped a grey cloak around his person, grabbed the items, and headed out the door but not before locking it.

As he walked down the trail, he was caught off guard by a carriage approaching him at a high speed.

"Crap" he cursed beneath his breath loudly. Not taking chances he quickly jumped out of the way still managing to hold on to his merchandise. "Hey, watch where you're going" he yelled a vein popping on his forehead. The carriage came to an abrupt stop just several feet from him. The door opened to let out a man with tan skin and scar across his nose. Naruto's eyes widened he saw the armor the man wore. **(3)** He was one of the royal guards to the Uchiha family. Not wanting to be beaten, he turned the other way. A familiar sense of dread overtook as a memory of a similar time came to him.

The man shouted for him and gave chase. "Halt, by order of the royal guard!"

Naruto dropped his load caring little if got dirty or not. He quickly scrambled up a tree and watched as the man stopped where he had been seconds ago. He leaned forward and his eyes went wide when the 'crack' sound of a branch breaking. He yelped as he fell landing on top of the unsuspecting man's head.

"Owww" both muttered simultaneously. "Woah' kid are you alright?" the mysterious man asked helping Naruto his feet.

"Yeah, yeah, just great. Now will you please let me go? I gotta be somewhere" he stated rolling his eyes. His eyes widened when he saw the state of his now ruined merchandise. He inspected it angrily. He held it up showing it to the man. Look at what you did! I can't sell it anymore because your idiot cab driver tried to run me over!"

Iruka did not seem to hear him. "I am sorry about that. I am Iruka Umino, second in command of the royal guards to the Uchiha Family. I was sent by our prince to retrieve you. He has become rather taken by you and has beseeched your hand in marriage" he announced as if he was talking about the weather. Naruto glowered at him. "Um…how about no?" he retorted and went to pick up the rest of his damaged goods when he was suddenly whipped around.

"You don't understand. The prince said you can either come willing or forcefully" he replied wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. Naruto's eyes widened at the unforeseen motion and knocked the man off him in a sudden show of strength. Naruto ran deeper into the forest completely forgetting his ruined cargo. He ran through the trees, over rocks and streams until he came to a series of deep caves. He quickly ran into one and hid behind some boulders. He knelt down catching his breath. He shuddered involuntarily reliving the events from before. He has not meant to hit the man so hard but the sudden feeling of something wrapping around his waist brought the familiar dread of unwanted touches and advances. He bemoaned his circumstances.

"Just when I was moving on with my life, I am to become the 'trophy' wife of some spoiled prince. Forget it!" he declared loudly.

()

**I decided to refine my story as I was disappointed with how it was going and wanted to get hurried up before I got too involved with life. If I disappoint some people I am sorry. The characters will still be the same as their liberties. The events will be different however.**

**I am rather sad to see the series has ended but it was all for good in the end. Naruto achieved his dreams and got married with two beautiful children. I am disappointed to see how some of the characters turned out. I mean the hair on Naruto, I mean you could have at least grown it out and such. I guess Misashi Kishimoto was trying to veer from the feminized fantasy of Naruto that we all had and of the other characters.**

**Also, about the work permit thing. Even back then, you needed a work permit to own or finance a business otherwise a king/lord/duke would confiscate your stuff and arrest you. It's true. I read it.**

**Chapter Footnotes: **

**A loom is an old time device used to weave cloth. The design of the machine varied and was in the same way an electrical machine is used. **

**No need for alarm clocks if you have a rooster to greet you with its beautiful sound. (Note sarcasm).**

**The Uniform will consist of a black mesh kimono with armor plating with the Uchiha Emblem on the breastplate. Shin guards and boots.**


	3. Meeting the Teme, er Prince

**Two new chapters in and I managed to get some followers already. Now to the mysterious sender of the first comment, I decided to delete it. One, it was completely rude and offensive. Second, if you read my profile you will find that I am indeed straight. You do not need to be gay/bi or lesbian to like yaoi fanfiction just like you don't have to be necessarily straight to like hetero fiction. Also, I did write for the last chapter before beginning the renewed version, my sincere apologies for having upset many people by beginning. Thirdly, next time think before you write something. **

**Warning: slight language, bashing of a character, that is all.**

**Usuratonkachi: complete moron**

**Teme: sometimes translated as 'you' or perjoratively 'bastard'.**

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Teme, er Prince**

* * *

It had been several hours since his encounter with the guard. The _nerve_ of him. Asking him to be the Prince's 'trophy wench'? Think again. He was totally content with the way things were and had no intention of changing anytime soon. For anyone, it would be a dream come true; living in a big castle, married to a noble man/woman, never anymore concern with where your next meal or paycheck was coming from. A fairytale life for the naïve pauper wanting an easy way out their miserable existence.

"Bullshit" he muttered. "Utter bullshit".

The blond was no fool. Who would want to live in a loveless marriage with someone you couldn't stand? **(1).** Half of the aristocrats only married just so they could look for opportunities to rub their wealth in their rival's faces. Also was the worsening fate of those who found themselves the unwilling target of a noble's unrequited interest; they were often made into sex-slaves or imprisoned to an unwanted marriage. Not realizing he was crying from frustration, he furiously wiped his eyes. He lay down on the ground with his arms under his head. He would lay there for a while before deciding his next plan of action.

()

Naruto was awoken by a strange screeching. He blinked before jolting awake in shock. Outside, it was late afternoon and on the verge of turning dark. He wasn't supposed to sleep that long! His boss was gonna kill him. His thoughts were interrupted by hushed voices. There must have been about 3 of them. Naruto slinked quickly up to the entrance of the cave and gasped in horror.

"Oh no. It was the scarred man and he brought two other men with him. One man had spiky white hair with pale skin and a green mask covering all but one brown eye. The other man had white hair that hung at his shoulders with a green bandanna on his head. **(2)** Opposed to the other man, he had an ill-favored look upon his face. They all donned the armor of the Uchiha Royal Guard.

"Damn it, Iruka. Why didn't you knock him out when you had the chance?" the one with the cloth asked.

"The Prince wanted him to come unharmed and besides Kakashi how would you like it if some guy tried to take you against your will just to marry a prince?" he asked. "Pretty good if it was you" he replied winking. Iruka rolled his eyes blushing. "Idiot. Let's just get the kid before it gets dark.

"Pfff, why do we have to come all this way just for some _commoner_" the bandanna wearer spat as if it was the most disgusting thing in the world. "If it were a princess, I wouldn't mind so much" he replied. "Irregardless, Mizuki we have to do as we are ordered" Iruka replied not wanting to deal with the said man's bull. "Besides, it is that attitude that is the reason that you are no longer in charge of the public relations". Mizuki stumbled back flabbergasted. Kakashi smirked. Kakashi soon remembered the mission and headed toward the cave to grab hold of their pray. Naruto cursed and headed back to his hiding spot. The three soldiers entered the cave and peered their eyes through the dark hole. Naruto hugged his knees tighter praying that the men would go away or the cave would cave in or something. It was no use.

Kakashi caught sliver of some blonde hair and sauntered over to the shivering blonde. "Found him" he called out. "Now let's not make this harder than it has to be" he said to the boy before taking hold of his forearm. Naruto's eyes widened in realization and began to struggle.

"Hey, what are you doing? Let me go! What did I do to deserve this?!" Kakashi shook his head. "I'm sorry but I have no choice" he said sympathetically before taking two fingers and knocking the boy unconscious.

* * *

The next thing Naruto knew, he was nestled on top of a plush bed with Egyptian cotton sheets and two plush pillows that you could sink into **(3). **The room was dark for the windows were surrounded by dark drapes. He pushed himself up on his hands and slipped off the bed.  
"Where am I" he asked himself. He suddenly jolted when an deep, suave voice answered him. He turned around to see a pair of red eyes staring at him from the shadows. The person had cockatoo-shaped hair, pale skin. His clothing consisted of a silky, black, long-sleeved shirt where the neck made a V-neck, gold trimmings at the end, gray cloth pants that hugged his curves (A/N: Sorry girls no yaoi till later on T_T) and black boots. The man gave a smirk to our blond heroine causing the latter to shiver. The last time such eyes were on him, it was only to display lust, hatred, or bloodshed. Breaking out his stupor, Naruto found his voice.

"Who are you and what am I doing here?" he yelled to the man sitting across from him.

"I am Prince Sasuke Uchiha, and you are in my castle for being fortunate enough to be my chosen bride". Naruto shivered as he repeated the words over and over again in his mind. He had heard them before. _Never again_" he promised himself. Naruto glared hatefully at the arrogant son-of-a-bitch who had the gall to not only force him from his home but to force him into this…farce of a marriage.

"Sorry dear prince' he dawled sarcastically 'but I have little intention of becoming your wife or should I say _bed warmer_ anytime soon. Sasuke's eyes narrowed but then he smirked. This peasant could prove rather interesting. No peasant or noble ever refused him. "Ah but you see, I have absolute power in and out of the palace. What I say goes. And I say that you belong to me and no one else" he stated victoriously. Naruto sneered in disgust.

"You're just a spoiled brat" he spat before walking to the concealed window. He shoved hard as he could hoping the windows would give way. Much to his disappointment however, they did not. An infuriating snicker reached the blonde's ears.

"Curious as to know why the windows won't budge?" the raven taunted. Naruto turned to him rather pissed. "What did you do to them, Teme?" he yelled frustratedly. Sasuke twitched brushing off the 'teme' comment. "I figured you would attempt such an escape. So I took some 'precautions'. Also, don't bother trying to get past the guards. I ordered them all to see that you do not escape".

Naruto face fell as he slumped to the ground. His bangs fell over his eyes shadowing them. He held himself weakly on his arms. He shook his head left and right. "_It's just a dream. That is all this is. Just a dream_" he thought desperately. Sasuke looked on at this display and was almost tempted to comfort him. Almost. But first thing first; remind the blond of his place. He knelt beside the blonde and removed some hair from his ear and whispered in an ominously voice.

"Just remember who you belong to, Naru-chan. If you ever do try to escape, you shall regret it usuratonkachi **(4)" **he gritted emphasizing the last part. Sasuke got up from his position and walked to the door. He had plenty of plans for the blond but right now he had other things to attend to. As the door shut, Naruto could only helplessly contemplate his fate. He sat up and hugged his knees close to him. Some tears fell from his eyes. Once again, his life was out of his control.

* * *

**Poor Naruto. Don't worry, Naruto won't let something like this wear him down. Sasuke will warm up soon but not right away. This will not be one of those stories where they fight, make-up and have sex. I hate clichés especially in fanfiction. Read and review.**

**Chapter Footnotes:  
(1) It is a sad fact that not all royal marriages end in happiness. Even tragically speaking, it is the spouse who suffers through it the most.**

**(2) I have mixed feelings on this character. He is a complete bastard for what he did to Naruto. With Iruka, befriending him was just a ploy to get on the Hokage's good side. At the same time, if it weren't for him Naruto would not have made it to where he was.**

**(3) I love those things. They are soooo comfortable.**

**(4) One of those endearing nicknames Sasuke calls Naruto in every other episode or 'dobe' meaning dead last.**


	4. Breaking Distrust

**I have update with another chapter. I did inform all of you beforehand that I would be making some changes to the story. Naruto is contemplating his situation inside the palace in comparison with his daily routine. No, he is not hated by the villager's just mistrust on his part of being a foreigner. The meeting between Iruka and Naruto is slightly different. The ending did not end with clothes coming off and sleeping together…oh wait it did but not in the way you probably wanted it. Everything will be explained in time. As for the lemons, they will be more abundant than the last. **

**Warnings: language, violence, yaoi/shounen-ai, historical inaccuracies, sad moments.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Misashi Kishimoto who brought us roughly 10 years of a legacy that will live on in our hearts for years.**

**Breaking Distrust**

* * *

Naruto sat on that floor for what seemed like hours. His knees were pushed beneath his chin as tears ran from his eyes in trickles. It just was not fair. He was happy living his life the way it was. He shook his head with a bitter laugh. Happy? Was he happy? No he wasn't. He was simply content with living out his mundane, lonely life working a thankless job as a small shopkeeper's assistant. His boss treated him nicely enough and would pay him enough for rent and such. However like most of the villagers, that kindness was done out of weariness and pity rather than actual respect. His former employer, the people at the ramen place, and some of the younger children were but the only few who treated him like he actually belonged there. The rest of the villagers avoided the orphan boy who appeared out of nowhere all those years ago and wormed his way into their borders. **(1)** He was told once by the owner at **Ichiraku's** that the plausible reason was solely because the villages young people were simply jealous of his natural beauty and that they were threatened with the prospect of him stealing away any possible suitors. He laughed it off as a joke of course. Really, what royal would go after a peasant such as him?

It was not a taboo for same-sex marriages especially between nobles. However, it was highly discouraged by the masses due to religious reasons or stigma of having a village being associated with such practices **(2)**. He spent the last couple of years trying to find his place in the village and he was not about to let it be ruined by jealous gossip mongers. He jumped up and donned a determined look.

"No way will that happen! Naruto Uzumaki is no one's trophy wench! I will show that teme. Once he steps through that door, I will spout off a few choice words that will make me so undesirable to him that he will have to let me go!"

Naruto laughed imagining the look on the prince's face as he said such things. The door knocked several times alerting the blond that someone was on the other side. Thinking it to be Sasuke, he stood still with fist clenched and a smug expression. The door opened. Naruto opened his mouth to speak but the words died. It was the man from earlier, the one who earlier failed at robbing him of his freedom. So he had to go and fetch his friends for assistance. Bloody coward.

The said coward opened the door with a tray in his hand and set it down on a desk with a wash basin on top. He smiled at the blonde.

"Greetings, young Naruto. I see that you are doing quite well. I apologize for the rudeness earlier but it was the only thing I could think of to get you here. And the prince did say, at any means necessary" the brunette greeted. Naruto glowered at the man sending killer intent at him. The man coughed sensing the trepidation.

"Once again, I do apologize for the little…upset. It was the only thing I could think of since you were so uncooperative".

"Fuck you. I was just minding my own business before you showed up and got your two hitmen to go in and kidnap me. What kind of prince orders a gang of hit men to go in and kidnap some random peasant just so they can throw them into a harem? Now thanks to you, not only did I lose my cargo, I also possibly might just lose my job and miss out on a payment to my landlord" he yelled out letting a few tears fall. The man looked away sympathetically. He sighed.

"I apologize greatly. I can understand how you must feel. However, his majesty thought it to better if I just come and retrieve you myself rather than have a group of soldiers approach you firsthand. And as for this so-called _harem_ you speak of, no Uchiha has not ever had nor want of such a concept" he informed. Naruto nodded at seeing that the man had no intent to harm him. He sat down on the bed with his head bowed and clasped his hands. "By the way, those two men that were with you; the Cyclops and the guy that looks like a brigand…" he began. Iruka laughed.

"The **Cyclops** as you call him happens to be my boyfriend and the leader of the royal guards to the Uchiha with me as the second-in-command **(3)**. He is not so bad once you get to know him although he has quite a right hook when angry. Mizuki very well learned the hard way. Oh speaking of which, try to avoid him as much as possible. He has nothing less than contempt for the lower class and will not hesitate to hurt you if given the chance. And you are right for assuming him to be like a brigand…he has quite an attitude that has gotten him in trouble in past. Not surprisingly, he is not well liked by the rest of the guards. Kakashi especially, which Mizuki learned the hard way not to cross him", Naruto nodded listening to the man. He seemed nice enough but then again so did all the other nobles that tried to court him in the past or guardsmen. Still, Naruto decided it was best to try to give the man a chance and see where it goes. Who knows, he could be a useful ally in the future.

"Well, if it's any constellation…I'm sorry for having punched you" he replied rubbing the back of his head. Iruka smiled. "It's fine besides I've had worse' he dismissed half-humouredly. "I would have probably done the same in your position. Anyways, I got you some food which you better eat before it gets cold. Oh and by the way um, you need not worry about tomorrow. Everyone in the palace already knows who you are so you will not be treated like a servant or intruder. Tomorrow, you may go to your cabin and pick up whatever things you wish to bring with you to the palace. With that, I shall leave".

Naruto quickly jumped up and shouted. "Wait, I didn't get your name!"

The brunette turned to him and smiled warmly. "I am Umino Iruka. Until tomorrow then" he stated then gave a bow. Naruto watched his new friend leave. He walked over to the tray and took off the metal lid. Inside were several slices of chicken, multi-colored grapes, a type of soup, and a red goblet filled with a reddish liquid. He glanced at the goblet thinking it was wine. He then noticed a rolled up scroll tied with a red string. He undid the string and read the message inside.

_Naruto, you are most welcomed here. The liquid inside is black tea not wine. So no underage drinking for you ;) (Kakashi told me to write that one "_"). Also, try not to judge Sasuke-sama so harshly, he has had it harder than you know._

_Iruka Umino_

_P.S. The bathrooms are located two staircases down and the third door on the left._

* * *

Naruto reread the letter three times. What did Iruka mean by that? Oh well, time to dig in. He ate his food and savored every bite. It wasn't Ichiraku's Ramen but it was just as good. Such a feast was rare for him, not including ramen. Once finished, he set down the utensils and made way to the dressing beaus. He noticed on of the beaus had his name marked atop the furnishing. The blond shuddered involuntarily. He also noticed a closet made for him exclusively. The other was for Sasuke obviously.

"_He must have planned this for months now. Why else would he have a dressing beau carved out specifically for me_?" he thought. "Oh well, at least I will have something clean to sleep in" he muttered to himself pointing to his now dusty clothing. He pulled them off leaving only his boxers on (**A/N: que the fangirl screech XD**). He did not need to know which one was the pajama door. He looked inside and selected a long sleeved orange shirt with a crisscross collar and a pair of loose red pants that billowed around his ankles. He then pulled off his hair tie to allow his back length hair to fall down a golden waterfall. He smirked at his own reflection. "Teme sure has good taste in pajama wear" he admitted. A yawn broke from his throat signaling that he was now tired.

"I think I'll take a bath in the morning. Then, I will have a word with Sasuke-sama". Naruto sluggishly walked to the bed and fell fast asleep. His necklace flashed momentarily before dimming back down.

()

Sasuke approached his door and stretched languidly. He knew he would most likely get a barrage of verbal abuses thrown his way and he couldn't blame him. However, Sasuke's pride as an Uchiha would not allow him to feel remorse. He finally had the brazen peasant where he wanted him and he would be damned if he let the boy slip from his grasps. A smile wound its way to the raven's lips. He slipped off his garments quietly as not to wake the beautiful creature in his bed. He slid down to his boxers and simply put on a blue silk robe before lying gently next to the sleeping teen and placed an arm around the slender waist. The younger would likely have questions he wanted to ask and the raven would be willing to comply. But first, some sleep. The rest of the night was filled with the sounds of light snoring.

* * *

**Here is another chapter for the redux version. I am happy for the positive reviews I have been getting this by far. Many of the past followers have put this in their favorites. I promise to be more adept at updating and straying from peer pressure as possible. **

**Naruto has made a new friend. Naruto never does have it easy be it in real life or fanfiction does he? I swear that kid just cannot catch a break. Those villagers have no business tearing him down like that just for being different or a foreigner. Anyways, I have plans for this new version and it will contain a steady tandem with the plotline's events. Sasuke will have his work cut out for him if he wants to woo Naruto's affection and rid of some obstacles in the process. **

**Read and review.**

**Chapter Footnotes:  
(1) You can't really have Konoha without an Ichiraku's ramen stand can you. I can also picture it being a one way gossip pit.**

**(2) In the middle ages, it was forbidden for people of the same gender to be married. However, it is fanfiction and whatever I say goes. **

**(3) I have read several fics where Kakashi is referred as such.**


	5. Friends, Acquaintances, and Envoys

**Warnings: some language, perverseness, character craziness, O.C.'s, and some Naruto craftiness and manipulation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. The manga and anime belong solely to Misashi Kishimoto. God bless him and his works.**

**Chapter 5: Friends, Acquaintances, and Envoy**

* * *

Blue eyes opened slowly and gently. Their owner's vision blurred momentarily to adjust to the little light in the room. In his tired repose, he thought he was back in his old cabin asleep atop his lumpy, yet comfortable duvet and the darkness of the area signifying it was still in the early mornings. Yet as he looked down at the covers upon him, did he finally put two and two together. The events of yesterday hadn't been a dream; all that had happened _did_ take place. The little light shed through a small opening in the ruby red curtains. He moved to inspect only to find himself immobilized by an unknown weight around his waist. He froze in sudden terror. Sweat formed along his brow. He shuddered praying that it wasn't what he believed it to be. He slowly turned his head to face the source. The last time such a hold was put upon him…he did not wish to bring up such horrid thoughts so soon.

He turned to face the being responsible for his constraint. He stiffened when he saw _who_ had brazenly decided to put his arms around him in such a loving manner. The blond furrowed his brows. The peasant was tempted to kick the raven out of bed and chide him for such a bold act. But at seeing how peaceful he looked, Naruto decided against it. He pried the pale arms from off him and quietly slipped out of bed. If the prince awoke, he would probably try to seduce the blond or convince him to do other disgusting things he dared to not think about. He had plenty of that in the past. Turning away from the sleeping beauty (not that he would ever let the prince know that) he slowly pulled apart the curtains allowing more light into the room. Naruto winced at the sudden onslaught. He saw it was late into the morning but saw it was still early. He smiled as he glanced outside the window. The castle overlooked the forest that divided itself from the village. It was a rather glorious sight at seeing the glow of the sun's rays shining on the green of the trees. He stretched his hands over his body only to scrunch his nose in disgust. He then remembered that it had been at least a week since he had a decent bath; disgusting. He looked over to see that the prince was still fast asleep undisturbed by the amount of light entering the room. Naruto scoffed.

"Spoiled rich asshole" he muttered. He tiptoed from the room and closed the door behind him and went to search for the bathroom and go take a nice long hot bath. Iruka would likely know where it was. He searched for what seemed like hours trying to pinpoint the location of the scar faced man. He walked up the several flights of stairs scanning the halls. As he was about to turn down another corner, he was suddenly glomped by a green blurred figure.

"Hello most youthful maiden. It is an honor to serve at the foot of a most beauteous person as yourself. Oh glory of glories!" the mysterious person trilled. Naruto's vision swam momentarily before it cleared. It was a young male around his age with pale skin, he had a black bowl cut with the most god awful excuse of eyebrows that ever was. They were bushy over comical dark eyes. He was dressed in a deep green robe with poufy sleeves and a green leotard to match. He had a hat with a feather on top. Over all, the boy was something out of clown show. Of course, the blond wasn't going to voice that thought aloud. The stranger grinned and bowed. "Allow me to introduce myself fair maiden, I am Rock Lee; assistant scribe and informant to the Uchiha family. And who might you be?" he asked gesturing to grab Naruto's hand. He quickly snatched his hand away and smiled awkwardly. "It is very _nice_ to meet you Lee. I am Uzumaki Naruto, unwilling prisoner of the prince and secondly I am a man and not a female" he stated. Lee 's eyes widened and he stood up.

"But…you are too lovely to be a man" he breathed out. "It is now understandable why the prince would chose someone like you". Naruto's eyes twitched. He should have known he would be getting comments about his looks. He had to hear about it often; both by heckling youngsters and brazen perverts. Another voice echoed in the halls. It belonged to an older version of Lee, but more muscular and in the same scribe outfit (A/N: not his anime outfit "_").

"Lee! There you are! I have been looking everywhere for you. It would seem as though you got distracted once again from your duties. Most shameful for a scribe in the making" the male said shaking his head in a melodramatic act of shame. Lee bowed.

"I apologize Gai-sensei but as you see, I was discussing with the newcomer to the castle, Uzumaki Naruto" he explained. Gai nodded.

"An honor to meet the intended bride to be. Sasuke Uchiha has certainly chosen well. I was perhaps wrong to judge Lee so. He was only doing his part to escort the prince's betrothed. A wonderful example of YOUTH!" he yelled passionately.

"Gai-sensei! Lee! Gai-Sensei! Lee!" as if on cue, a sunset on top of an ocean beamed behind them. Naruto scrunched his face up at the "love fest". He needed a distraction to get away from the two weirdo's in front of him. Then he remembered his task at hand. "Uh, Lee? Gai? If you don't mind, perhaps you could point me in the direction of the castle's bath houses or something?" The two continued to hug not seeming to hear the blonde. Tears ran down their eyes in streams.

"S-s-sure N-Naruto-chan! Just go down three stairways from here and "sniff" enter the third door on the left. "sniff" there you can bathe to your heart's desire!" Naruto quickly made his escape. When the scribes were finished, they noticed a lack of a third person. Lee slumped sadly. "Oh dear, sensei it seems we have lost track of fair Naruto". Gai nodded sadly. Suddenly he jumped up and pumped his fist into the air. "Fret not, my dear student. We shall escort fair Naruto and see that he comes to no harm!" Lee beamed proudly and followed after his older counterpart. They did not notice the frightened form of the servants attempting to blend into the walls to escape the raucous pair.

* * *

Sasuke scurried the halls with an angry expression. He has just woken up to an empty bed and usually bright room. He saw that the curtains had been drawn open and there were some clothes scattered on the floor. He recognized them to be the blonde's. But where was the owner? His doors knocked loudly signaling someone was on the other side. Sasuke smirked thinking it was Naruto here to retrieve his belongings. It was to his chagrin that Iruka had been on his way to escort the blond to his shack so he could retrieve his belongings then bring him back to the palace so he could have breakfast afterwards.

It was after some pondering on the two men's part, did they come to a true conclusion. The blond must have gone searching for the castle's shower room to take a morning bath. Sasuke relaxed but became angry once again when he realized Naruto went without him. Tying a sash around his robe, he ran down the hall leaving behind a perplexed brunette. Sasuke ran toward the said room only to find, to his confusion, his two scribes standing guard in front of the door which was billowing out steam through the cracks.

"Gai!Lee! What are you two doing here?" he asked controlling his rising temper. Lee did not sense the consternation rising in his superior's tone. Gai bowed before Sasuke and spoke.

"My most youthful prince, Gai and I were doing our usual morning routine when my assistant here came upon the ravishing blond beauty that you had brought to the castle not two nights pass, and agreed to escort him to whatever destination he chose" he boomed grinning with pearly white teeth. Sasuke quirked his eyebrows. "That does not explain exactly why you are standing guard in front of the royal bath chambers". Lee stood up and spoke. "In our state of bliss, Naruto slipped away right after asking where the chambers be. He is inside washing away the un-youthful layering of dirt from his self. We will gladly escort him back to your bedchambers once he is finished". Sasuke stood there in a sort of trance. He then began to imagine the image of a fully naked blond beneath a waterfall attempting to hide his exposed visage from the world and shyly smiling down at his feet. It made him begin to think of less than pure thoughts.

"Sasuke. Lord Sasuke! Prince Sasuke!" a voice echoed. Sasuke broke from his reverie and into his sense. He saw the bewildered glances of his two scribes who stared at him like he had grown an extra head. A small blush brushed across his face. He coughed.

"Good job you two. However, I already made plans for Iruka to escort him around the palace later on and to have his things moved here. You two may go to complete your usual duties". The two scribes bowed and left. Sasuke turned his attention to the door where his dobe was currently bathing. He grinned proudly. Naruto continued to surprise him. He managed to evade his best guards for a couple of hours, deceive his two talented yet rambunctious scribes and manage to find out how to work the baths without being told how. This peasant was proving to be full of surprises big and small. He would wait to delve deeper but for now, it was time for breakfast.

* * *

After getting dressed, Iruka led Naruto onto a carriage and drove to his make-shift home of over three years. The ride was rather silent as they neared their destination. They exited the carriage. Naruto stared at his former home for what would probably be the last time. He didn't know what he would tell the old man once he returned.

"This is special to you, I suppose". Naruto nodded. "It used to belong to my old teacher before he retired to go to the Bear Country". Iruka glanced at the boy sympathetically. He knew all too well what it was like to be taken from your own home. "Who was he? The man who took you in and took care of you?" Iruka inquired. Naruto smiled. "You should know him. He was the villagers very own tailor and fabric seller. He was also my mentor and teacher. He took me in when I had no home. He was basically the father I never had" he replied with a fond look. Iruka bit his lip. He didn't know as to why it stabbed his heart to hear those words. Perhaps it was because he had yet to establish that closeness with the teen. Perhaps it was because it was a stark reminder of what was taken from him so long ago.

"Iruka, you alright?" Naruto asked concerned. Iruka shook his head. "I'm fine. So uh…let's go in and get whatever you need and get back to the palace. I can guess you are pretty hungry" Iruka stammered. Naruto grinned widely showing off his pearly whites. If he was lucky, he would get some ramen out of the deal. He walked to the front of the cabin and reached underneath the door mat. He always kept the key hidden should thieves or robbers attempt to get in. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. Just yesterday, he had left the house with hopes of obtaining a better living. Ironically, he was doing just that but not on his own terms. He paid no attention to the contents of his soon to be former home. He made his way to his bedroom where his futon lay empty and the blanket atop it was tossed aside. Those two things were way past their prime. His only interest lied in the two objects that were hidden beneath them. He reached under the lumpy mattress and grabbed his jeweled pendant and leather bound journal.

"Is that it?" Iruka asked. Naruto nodded shyly. He realized standing next to Iruka in his shiny expensive armor; his place must have looked like a dump in comparison. He followed the man outside and placed the lock back under the mat. It would be the last time he would see the house again.

* * *

Naruto stomach grumbled as they made their way to the castle. Iruka heard this and smiled."You know, if you want we don't have to go straight to the palace for some breakfast. How about ramen instead? Iruka offered.

Naruto beamed. "are you kidding? There is nothing in the world like it. Although, he trailed off, I am only able to afford it when I have enough and I didn't bring any money with me" he said sadly. Iruka patted the boy on the back. "Well, in that case it is all on me" the man grinned. Naruto smiled. **(1)** It was to the blonde's joy and amazement that the ramen shop they stopped at was in fact **Ichiraku's Ramen**. Naruto hurriedly ran up to the front.

"Oi, Ayame, old man. How's it going?" he yelled. The people in question turned their heads and smiled. "Konnichiwa Naruto-kun, it is so good to see you" the old man greeted. His daughter, a pretty brunette in her mid 20's with a slim figure dressed in a white kimono and held her hair in a white bandanna. Her father Teuchi, was an older man in his early 50's who wore the same one but was of broader build and squinting eyes.

"Good to see you as well. I uh brought a friend with me" he said gesturing to Iruka behind him. Ayame and Teuchi all gaped wide eyed and bowed formally. "Gonbawa Iruka-san" she greeted. Iruka waved to her. "And to you, Ayame-san" he returned. Naruto blinked. "Wait a minute you two know one another?" he asked. Of course, Iruka would be well known throughout the village being the second-in-command of the royal guards. Ayame giggled.

"Naruto, Iruka is a long time customer of ours and a dear friend like you. He used to come here every other day when he was a child…before he became part of the royal guards" Teuchi exclaimed. Naruto looked to Iruka who rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Apparently, there was more to the brunette than what he was willing to reveal. Naruto left it alone for the moment. The two men ordered their favorite. The ride back was silent. Iruka did not say a word the entire way. Or that he simply did not want to. After they reentered the palace, Iruka left Naruto stating that he had important business to attend to and would meet up with him later. Naruto was then left alone to attend to his own matters. He exhaled folding his arms. Where to next? He didn't want to return to his room just yet. Wait?! _His room_? More like Sasuke's room that he was forced to share.

"I suppose I could go explore the rest of the castle. Maybe even find an escape route" he added to himself. He walked up the stairs to the First Hall; he tried several doors only to find they were all locked. He tried the other two save for the third which led to Sasuke's bedroom; better avoid that area as possible. He did not want to face the raven at the moment. He was about to enter the sixth hallway when his nose caught a whiff of something delicious. He was tempted to drool but withheld the urge out of politeness. A slight chill crawled up his spine. He looked over his shoulder only to find nothing. He shrugged and continued onward.

()

He traveled down the multiple flights of stairs. He turned a corner only to bump into a hard object. Naruto was suddenly grabbed by the front of his shirt.

"Well, what do we have here?" a voice sneered. A filthy commoner? Or is perhaps the prince's new whore? Naruto shook his head to get a look at his assailant. He recognized it to be Mizuki. Naruto knocked the man's grip on him. "I am no whore asshole and secondly I am Naruto Uzumaki. Don't forget it!"

Mizuki grinned. "You're not? Oh wait, I know who you are. You are that filthy vagrant my comrades and I had the misfortune of snatching up. A shame that the prince decided to downgrade" he bemused shamefully. Naruto glared at him. True he was not in the most decent of outfits. A grey dressrobe that ended at his kness and caprice that fitted snugly around his shapely legs. He was none too fond of the glances he was receiving from Mizuki. It made him feel dirty and exposed.

"And you are Mizuki. The one no one likes and got his ass handed to him by Kakashi. I guess I'd be a complete bastard too if I had the face of a rat and was forced to bring in street trash as you call me. By the way, being a palace underling must be interesting" he countered cheekily. Mizuki snarled and snatched the blond up once again against the wall. "I'll teach you some manners' he smirked 'and I think I know how" he replied reaching his hand out to the hem of his shirt. Naruto shut his eyes tightly hoping for it to be over.

"Mizuki! Release him immediately!" His miracle came in the form of Kakashi who glared venomously at Mizuki along with four other men Naruto did not recognize. Mizuki still holding Naruto up against the wall, threw a sanguine grin at the mask-wearer. "Kakashi, you are just in time. I was just about to teach this commoner a lesson about respect" he said in a sickly sweet voice. Kakashi was not buying it. "That _commoner_ is the intended chosen of the prince. You know very well the penalty for assaulting the chosen of the royal family. Unless you wish for the prince to find out you insulted him as well, I suggest you release the boy immediately. If the prince doesn't do anything, I will" he threatened. Mizuki gulped already imagining the burning eyes burning holes into his being. The albino disappeared not wanting to face the wrath of his team.

Naruto watched the hostile man disappear. He was pulled up by Kakashi. "You alright kid? I hope Mizuki didn't do anything to scare you too much" he comforted. Naruto exhaled a breath he did not realize he was holding in. He beat his chest to calm his racing heartbeat. "Thank's Kakashi. If you hadn't come when you did, I …" he trailed off.

"Hey no problem kid. Too be honest, I'm just sorry that he didn't stay long enough. My friends and I have been wanting to have a go at him for years. You are rather lucky. He despises all peasants with a fury and will not exercise restraint because of your age" a guy with brown hair covering one eye said. "Unfortunately', a brunette that looked like the albino and toothpick in his mouth pined 'we can't really do anything much unless he crosses the line or the prince commands us to" he grinned pensively. Naruto smiled. "It's fine. He is not the first hostile person I had to deal with" he responded. Another guard stood up with black gravity defying hair, tan skin, and a bandage going across his nose. Oh by the way, I don't think we introduced ourselves properly. I am Kotetsu. You already met Kakashi. There is Genma and over there is Raido".

Raido walked to the blond. "If Mizuki or anyone ever does anything like that to you again, come to us" he suggested. Naruto bowed before all of them. "I will. Oh and Kakashi tell Iruka I said hi" he shouted before running off again. Kakashi and the rest of the guards watched astonished as the blond ran off leaving a cloud of dust behind. Izumo grinned. "That kid is sure gonna give our prince a run for his money, wouldn't you say so Kakashi?" Kakashi nodded. "Let us just continue on to the training ground".

* * *

By the time Naruto reached the bottom of the steps, he was slightly winded. The run-in with Mizuki had almost had him curling into a ball. He brushed it off. He traveled down the hall and saw several people carrying metal utensils. He saw by their garb that they were kitchen attendants or servants. His curiosity got the better of him and followed after them. Perhaps he could make a new friend as well. The blond deadpanned. Maybe not. Making friends always seemed to be out of the boy's reach.

After what seemed like hours, the attendants finally turned a corner and down a flight of stairs to what he presumed to be the kitchen. With a triumphant grin he scurried down the stone steps. It was to his astonishment the room was rather large. The kitchen was approximately the size of a small living room. There were several windows and vents allowing steam to escape. Cooks scurried left and right to get their dishes to perfection. Servants occupied the room carrying out their duties such as carrying water, sweeping and mopping the floors, etc. They were too immersed in their duties to notice the onlooker. Naruto looked left and right, watching the kitchen staff working hard. Without warning, he was bombarded by a wonderful, familiar smell.

There on a shelf was a fresh steaming bowl of ramen with several slices of baked bread on the side. He licked his lips. He looked left and right.** "**_**Maybe if I am quick enough, I just might be able to sneak a sip' **_he thought to himself. With a grin, he crept up to sneak a small morsel. As he reached for the chopsticks, a sharp object whizzed by his hand just barely grazing his hand. Naruto yelped and retracted his near grazed appendage. The handler of said knife glared at him. He had long wild brown hair; he was slightly pudgy yet muscular at the same time. He had on a long sleeved red shirt covered by a white apron, dirty brown pants and boots. He was a tad taller than the blond causing him to gulp nervously.

"Hey listen here kiddo, I don't know where you get off trying to sneak food in this kitchen, but here everyone works for a living. The food here is for the prince and his guest only. If you want food, work for it". Naruto gulped unconsciously rubbing his hand.

"G-gomen, I didn't mean to disturb you while you work. I was just exploring the castle and happened to come upon one of my favorite meal" he rambled nervously. The cook glowered not amused. "Listen, I don't know who exactly you are but unless you are a servant or one of the cooks, I am going to have to ask you to leave" he stated harshly. Naruto glared heatedly at the man. "Well it just so happens I am not a servant' he began 'I am someone who was whisked off from their home and forced into this god forsaken stone fortress you call a palace. **(2) **And I have a name. It is Uzumaki Naruto. Remember it" he ordered. The brunette squeaked causing him to almost drop the knife. He bowed bewildering the blonde.

"Forgive me Uzumaki-sama, I was not aware of who you were" he said. Naruto's eyes widened. "Uh, why are you bowing to me? And what is with the sama-suffix?" he added. The servant got up. "Everyone in the palace was informed that the prince's betrothed would be coming to live here. That is why we are working at such frenzy. It is to be your dinner" he fumbled. Naruto gave a confused hum. "That is fine but you don't need to go bowing and acting all formal with me. After all, I was being rather rude, just intruding on your work like that" he stated remorsefully. The chubby teen nodded.

"I am Chouji Akimichi, son of the head chef. Sorry about the rude welcome earlier" he said apologetically. Naruto nodded. "No hard feelings. Besides, I can guess you have a pretty stressful job" he reasoned. Before, the brunette could say anymore, a new voice entered the fray. "Chouji, my son what are you doing standing by doing nothing?" the man who looked like a slightly older version of the boy in question. Chouji bowed in respect to the older. "Father, this is Uzumaki Naruto, he is the newly betrothed to the prince and the one we will be working under once they are wed" he explained. Chouji's father looked back and forth between the two youngsters. Seeing there was no lie in his son's lie, he smiled at the blond and bowed graciously. "My apologies, young master I did not mean to assume-

"It's alright, sir. And there is no need to call me master or anything. Just Naruto will do".

"Alas, putting aside all formalities, I am Choza Akimichi, head chef working under the Uchiha family. It is a great honor to meet Choji's new friend. It seems like forever since he has had one to confide in" he said joyfully. Naruto grinned sheepishly clasping his hands behind his back. "Much obliged sir" he said respectively. Choza nodded in retrospect. "Choji, see that Naruto makes it out of our kitchen safely" he ordered his son gently. "There is much work to be done in the kitchen. Until next time, Uzumaki-san" he said before he left. Choji shook his head.

"Parents. Can't live with them. Can't live without them" he laughed. Naruto bit his lip and let out a sardonic laugh. If anyone had been paying attention, they could have obviously known it was completely fake. "Come on then, dad told me to escort you out of here. You probably have somewhere to be by now" he inquired plainly. Naruto walked back up the flight of stairs. Once they reached the top of the stairs, Naruto sighed.

"Your dad sure is nice, Choji. You are very lucky to have him" he complimented.

"And my mother. She's at home, cleaning up the house before we come home" Choji added. "I know she never says it but she hates it when me and father go away to work at the castle. She is under the impression we are being worked like slaves" he laughed. Naruto shrugged. "I wouldn't be surprised if she thought that" he whispered. Choji turned around when he spoke once again.

"Uh listen, Naruto about earlier. It wasn't just about getting our duties done was why I was so rude to you earlier. You see, Choji shifted his food 'a few months ago, I had a bit of a falling out with my friend, Shikamaru. I was feeling rather sore about it. Now I feel kind of guilty because I was the one who instigated the argument first". Choji sighed hanging his head down.

"Why don't you go over to him and apologize?" Naruto asked. Choji stuffed his hands into his apron pockets. "Our last conversation between us ended on a rather…_ugly_ note. Long story short, we haven't spoken to each other since". Naruto scratched his cheek before he smiled. All too eagerly. "Why don't I go and talk to him for you? I mean surely it can't be all that hard to convince one guy to reconcile with his best bud" he suggested. Choji shook his head. "Shikamaru has always been rather stubborn, if not pig-headed. He might even say 'mendousuke" he replied in a low gruff voice. They both laughed. When they finally calmed down, Naruto cleared his throat. "Well, it never hurts to try. By the way, which part of the castle does he work at?"

Choji shook his head again. "He doesn't work in the palace. He and his parents own a deer farm at the Nara Ranch located near the outskirts of the village" he explained. Naruto beamed inwardly already formulating a plan in his mind. "Tell you what Cho, I will talk to Shikamaru on your behalf. And then we will see where it goes from here" he offered. Choji stood awestruck. "You…you will do that for me?" he squealed excitedly eyes glistening. Naruto grinned. "As I live and breathe" he declared putting a hand over his heart. Choji clasped his hands together. "Oh thank you Uzu-I mean Naruto. My father was right about you. You are a true friend to behold". Choji launched himself down the stairs. Naruto smirked to himself.

"No…thank you Choji" he replied slyly to himself. Naruto reasoned to go explore the rest of the castle **(3)**.

* * *

It was much to his dismay that many parts of the palace were either blocked off by armed guards or were accessible only with a key. He decided to move his exploration to the outside, preferably the gardens. He looked outside one of the window and saw it was nearing dark. It was rather too late for any outside trips. He would have to wait until tomorrow to make any outdoor trips. Or at least find an escape route. His stomach growled suddenly signaling it was time for supper.

He was three hallways from the bedroom he and Sasuke shared. It is most likely Sasuke would want him there when he arrived. Naruto scoffed. He began to walk back toward the bedroom when his name was called out. It was Iruka running toward him.

"Naruto, there you are. I was about to come fetch you" he panted.

"I was just heading back toward the bedroom. Figured, my supper would be sent to me like last time" he shrugged. Iruka shook his head. "Not tonight. You have been formally requested by the prince to join him for dinner in the Main dining hall".

Naruto scurried back startled. "There is no way…I mean…for what purpose?" he asked rapidly. Iruka rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh…for dinner of course" he replied sardonically. "Oh and because he was disappointed you couldn't join him the night before" he explained. Before Naruto could protest, his stomach growled. And since he wouldn't be getting any dinner at the bed, he would have to come get it himself. He then remembered the delicious steaming bowl of ramen that was being served in the kitchen.

Naruto deadpanned. "Fine, fine. Lead the way, sensei" he commanded. Iruka nearly skid to a halt at being called 'sensei'. It gave him a surprisingly warm feeling inside. It certainly made up for earlier. Naruto meanwhile stayed quiet as he was led to the dining hall. Perhaps he could ask the teme some questions and get some damn answers. If not now, then later.

* * *

**Tell me what you all think. Naruto sure is a sly and crafty character isn't he? No he is not going to be evil in this one. He is simply someone who will do what it takes to find his way out of the castle and out an unrequited romance. Some of the characters are a little O.C. but it is necessary for plot development. I am unsure if I should keep Iruka's back story the same or if I should do something different. Are any of you glad that I added Choji to the story. I was originally going to have him appear in a different place like as a kitchen hand working under Ino but instead I opted to have him be the personal cook for the Uchiha. **

**While I am at it, I want to explain Naruto's behavior. People who have suffered great traumas such as molestation, sexual abuse, harassment, or near rape will develop a certain phobia known as **_**Haphephobia**_**; the fear of being touched or having their personal space violated. I am not saying Naruto was a victim of those; well not in the relative sense. However, his back story will veer around those specific issues. People with said phobia will become defensive or violent if they feel they are being physically threatened or if someone becomes a little 'touchy-feely' and will only be comfortable with a select few individuals like friends or family. Naruto is reluctant to participate in anything intimate with Sasuke because the way the raven behaves toward the blond reminds him of those times in his past I will delve into in later chapters. That is not to say Naruto will not try to establish a relationship with Sasuke. He will have to push aside some blunders. Like I said before, Naruto will not be a pushover. **

**I am grateful to all my readers for having supported me over the years. I am also grateful they have willingly put up with my delayed updates and put forth their suggestions and constructive criticisms. As for the rest of you, I have plenty of ideas for upcoming characters. Stay tuned to find out.**

**Chapter Footnotes**

**(1) What is a Naruto story without Ichiraku's Ramen?**

**(2) Another famous saying of Naruto's besides 'Dattebayo'. He uses that when he wants to get his point across.**

**(3) The scene from "The Emperor's New Groove" when Cuzco slyly replies to himself after promising Pacha to build his summer home elsewhere. Kind of like that.**


	6. Tripped Wires

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. Only the story. That is all.**

**Warnings: some language, a bit of character bashing, manipulation, that is all.**

**Bold-thoughts**

**Italics-flashbacks/enunciated thoughts**

**Chapter 6: Tripped Wires**

* * *

Lunch began as it ended. Naruto half expected the prince to try to seduce him with words of romance and all that corny crap. Fortunately it did not happen that way. Naruto however had plenty of questions that needed answering. The conversation that took place was definitely not what Naruto expected.

_Earlier…_

Iruka knocked on the door to the dining room.

"Enter" was the command uttered on the other side. Iruka opened both doors to allow both to enter. The blond stood agape at the immense size of the room. There was a long rectangular sized mahogany table that seated up to thirty people. The table cloth was a majestic royal blue with golden outlines. The chairs were accentuated with deep red velvet cushions. At the very end from where he stood was the prince. He was overlooking some scrolls while occasionally sipping what was presumed to be soup. Sasuke looked up and smirked.

"Ah I see my guest has come to join me for lunch" he replied mockingly. Naruto glared holes at the raven. Iruka cleared his throat to break the silence. "I have brought Naruto forward to come join you for what I hope is friendly and _quiet_ meal" he replied. Sasuke nodded and dismissed the brunette. Iruka bowed before Naruto before shutting the doors behind him. Now it was just him and the prince. Sasuke set down his spoon and relaxed into his finely crafted cushioned chair. He gestured to the seat adjacent to him.

"I saved you a seat so if you will" he suggested. Naruto stared defiantly at him. "Actually, I think I will sit right here if you don't mind". Sasuke eyes widened and glared angrily. Then he smirked. Very few people had ever dared to deny him and get away with it. The blonde was proving to be quite interesting. Sasuke then donned a near condescending expression. "Well at the very least I am glad you decided to join me for lunch. You must feel rather relieved to be able to enjoy your meals in a proper setting". Naruto glared but did not answer. The doors suddenly burst open allowing several unnamed servants including Chouji with dishes of food.

Sasuke stood up. "Good all of you are present' he greeted the servants.

"Now as to why you are here…there is a guest that will be joining me. His name is Naruto and he will be dining here quite frequently. So it is with great expectancy that you treat him with the same amount of respect and courtesy as you would any guest". Naruto waved but he only received nasty looks and disgusted scoffs from some of the maids. Chouji laid down a bowl of miso ramen and a plate of bread. One of the maid-servants passed by and accidentally scraped some dust at him before glibly replying 'oops'. Others were more brazen as they 'accidentally' bumped or elbowed him on the sides causing Naruto to growl. Sasuke watched this with an unamused glare. He coughed harshly gaining the attention of one brazen servant girl who appeared to be trying to tilt some type of dish over his intendeds head. She shook involuntarily before setting it down and run for her life. Sasuke stood up once again.

"Enough! Obviously I wasn't clear the first time. I specifically asked no ordered you to show the proper respect to my guest but since your ears apparently didn't pick up or that you did not seem to register one simply request, I will say it in words that your nimble brains can understand" he enunciated his point by pointing his burning gaze onto the now shivering crowd of females. "Naruto is a guest and a permanent addition to the household. He is and will be treated with the same courtesy and respect as any guest that passes through the gates of this kingdom. If ever I should catch wind or find out you mistreated him or anyone else within these walls, the offending party will be subjected to a punishment I see befitting of their crime. Now get out of my sight and do not come in until I command you to!"

Immediately, all of the maid-servants and Chouji exited the room leaving only two occupants. Naruto sighed. "I could have handled that on my own you know. I'm no stranger to harsh treatment. I mean I experience it so often working at the shop" he replied offhandedly. Sasuke pointed his gaze to his soup. "Well it is good thing I got you away from that place now didn't I?" he retorted. Naruto growled. "_That place_ was my only means of getting by and now I don't have that any more no thanks to you!" Naruto took a gulp full of ramen to (hopefully) distract himself from throttling the pompous windbag. Sasuke gaped open mouthed at the blonde. He shook his head and spoke again.  
"You dobe should feel privileged to be taken in by a great and noble gentlemen such as myself. Especially from the likes of that god forsaken, abysmal, dirty place such as that. Compare to all that, this here must seem like heaven" he pointed out arrogantly. Naruto snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yeah right teme… you a gentlemen? You are as much a gentlemen as Genghis Khan ever was, and more what with your gaggle of sluts hanging about you. (A/N: Oooh burn). Sasuke's eyes burned red. "I'm willing to bet that all the men in your family are like that as well. I mean how else do you explain your debonair method of acquiring a wife? You probably go and r…" he was cut off by a sudden shadow hanging above him. Naruto gulped as he looked into the blood red angry eyes of the raven. Sasuke glared at him with such venom.

"Don't you ever accuse me or my family of such impropriety; I-am-an-Uchiha" he articulated heavily. "We always present ourselves in a cordial manner. That goes especially true for our wives, you can ask them yourself. And as far as you're concerned…if I wanted to take some random slut for 'fun' as you call it, I could easily walk into a brothel and get it there. With you…I think you can pretty much guess already why you are here and not back on the streets or living in that shack you call a home". Sasuke lowered himself until he was almost nose width apart from Naruto. "Just remember that, my sweet" he purred before applying pressure to stunned lips. Naruto touched his fingers to his lips. Sasuke sat down once again and resumed the rest of his meal. Naruto watched him for a while before he inhaled sharply readying himself to ask what he needed to ask.

"Putting that aside...why do you want to marry me?" Naruto winced when he heard the clinking of a spoon hitting the table. Sasuke sat there wide eyed as if Naruto grew an extra head. Naruto tented his fingers. "I mean there are a handful of women and young men that would make a much more suitable bride for you than I ever would" he replied. If one listened carefully, they would definitely hear the slight insecurity in his voice. Sasuke raised a brow at him before resuming his meal.

_End scene_

* * *

Naruto never got his answer. Instead, the prince opted to leave him saying he had some important matters to attend to. Naruto was to say the least rather frustrated. Once he finished his lunch, he left the table and decided to look around. He decided it was now time to tour the rest of the palace. He was tempted to ask one of the staff but remembered the rather rude welcoming he received from most of the kitchen staff. He was determined not to repeat a similar experience with another house staff. He could not explore the corridors as they were likely blocked and the only way to gain admittance to the rooms was a set of keys entrusted to a select few. Instead, he resolved to find a way outdoors; preferably the gardens.

()

After trial and error, he finally found the glass paned doors leading to the palace gardens. Naruto smiled widely when he saw the luscious place. **(1)** There were extravagant flowers, fruit trees, and shrubs of all sorts. Many of them looked to be from different countries. Near the middle was a large porcelain fountain with a statue of a mermaid spewing water from a seashell. He ventured further downwards to see what other wonders the garden held. He scanned the ivy-colored wall to see if there was a hidden entrance or passage way. The blond peasant frowned when he could find none. Suddenly, he heard the sound of clanging metal. Curiosity overtook nervousness and he went to investigate. He came upon a large open space cut off by wooden logs. The rest of the area was gravel and dirt reserved for what appeared to be a training ground. In the training ground was a young man in his early 20's dressed in a brown and white tunic with a tan sash and brown pants. On his right hand was a golden claw. His hair was slate grey-blue at shoulder length and asymmetrical bangs. He was rather handsome even as he cut down his targets with fierce determination and was covered in some sweat. Naruto blushed and unconsciously brushed a strand of hair behind his hair. He let out a small chuckle. This caught the man's attention. Naruto squeaked when the mysterious stranger locked eyes with him. The boy gulped.

He twiddled his fingers together shyly and grinned nervously. "A-Ano, sumimasen but I was j-just exploring the gardens when-" the poor teen did not get to finish as he was held down to the ground with a three-pronged claw at his throat.

"Who are you? A trespasser? A thief? A spy from a rival kingdom? Speak!" the man demanded. Naruto gulped. His heartbeat quickened in his chest. He had to say something quick or else it would be the end of him. He gulped heavily. "My name is Uzu-maki N-n-naruto! Uzumaki Naruto! I am not a trespasser or a thief. I am just a reluctant guest brought here against my will!" The man blinked in confusion before letting up his hold on the blonde. Naruto sat up once he was certain it was safe. "An unwilling guest? What did you mean by that, Uzumaki Naruto?" he asked the last part suspiciously. Naruto sat indian-style and hung his head.

"It was only yesterday that I was just a regular old peasant just out doing my rounds when I was suddenly juxtaposed by several of his guards to fetch me so I can become the prince's "wife". I of course refused but apparently the bastard doesn't take no for an answer. So I am pretty much held prison in this place until I either accept his proposal or go insane from isolation". The grey blue haired man studied the blond for any signs that he was lying. He found none. The stranger chuckled. He offered his hand to the blonde who took it. "Well Uzumaki-san, since you are clearly no threat to me or anyone else in the kingdom; I guess it would be proper to introduce myself. My name is Sora. I am a monk from the North Fire Temple and foot soldier for the royal family when called for it". Sora grinned assuringly at the blond who blushed slightly (**A/N: Hey who wouldn't, the guy is handsome**). Sora then resumed to his serious expression.

"So tell me again exactly why you are a prisoner here?" Naruto pouted his lips and turned up a mournful expression. He knew if he wanted to find a way out of the place undetected, he would have to play on the sympathies of this monk and make up a story. Of course, he wasn't going to tell his whole story. Faking tears, he told the monk of how he had been born to a poor family and his parents having to send him away to a close relative until their home situation got better. The stay turned into years. Fast forward to a few days ago where he was sent into town for supplies when he was swept abruptly off the street...unwillingly by the prince's stooges. He is then set to pay off a debt for his family by marrying the prince. And if he doesn't, he and his family would be ruined.

"But I don't want to be bound inside a loveless marriage especially to someone who most likely holds a secret harem" the blond added morosely. Sora thought this over for some time until he reached an epiphany. He looked to both sides before reaching over to whisper into the blonde's ear. "If that be the case. I will help you. I know a few hidden passage ways out of the palace walls. But in order for it to work, you have to follow each word I say". Naruto nodded and listened as Sora detailed an escape plan.

()

Sasuke rubbed his fingers through his hair. He glared as he tried to focus his attention on some papers. He huffed in frustration and pushed them off the desk. "That damn dobe! Asking me such a question". He sighed and slumped against his chair. "Of course, I didn't exactly answer his question now did I? But then how the hell am I supposed to answer someone who brushes off anything I say as a joke or an insult? Much less veer away if I even try to touch him?" Sasuke clasped his fingers meditatively. He couldn't just go off and tell the boy he wanted to marry him simply because he was attracted to his charming looks. Naruto would likely give him a broken nose for telling him something like that. He knew he was wrong in spiriting away the peasant without his permission and demanding his hand in marriage. But the raven had been so impatient to have the beauty in his arms that he just acted without thinking. That, he had been told by many, had always been one of his major flaws. Yet, Naruto was in a way behaving like an ungrateful waif. Sasuke had seen clearly the way the blond was treated by those in the village and employer. That is not to say the blond had no admirers. If you could call them that. He knew of the many lechers and perverts that often made passes at Naruto. Even the more subdued ones. Especially his former landlord. Sasuke gripped the arms of his chair angrily. He could still remember the details of that night when the 20 something year old man blatantly attempted to woo and court his man.

Flashback...

_"You know Naruto, I have a way you could get out of paying rent ever again" said the landlord Setsu. Setsu was a handsome young lad of twenty or so with brunette back length hair that parted in two ways, green eyes, freckles and a green leaf kimono. He reached to touch the young ones cheek but was stopped. Naruto grinned uneasily._

_"And...how do you propose that?" he retorted already knowing the answer. Naruto wanted to roll his eyes. Why did he always have to attract the perverts? Setsu grinned. "You could marry me and you would not have to work at some dingy food shop or live in such a decrepit shack. I could provide for all your needs". Naruto sighed sadly. "That is...kind of you Setsu-san, but I have no intention of marrying so young and besides' his expression hardened 'this decrepit shack happens to have belonged to my teacher and surrogate uncle. At least have the decency to speak about him with respect". Setsu frowned indignantly. How dare he speak to him in such a way? Setsu exhaled calmly. He was supposed to be wooing the blond not deter him by insulting him. "Forgive me Naruto. I forget myself sometimes. Your uncle did contribute to this town. And it would be an honor to his deeds by helping his adopted nephew in any way he needs". Naruto placed both hands on his hips. His lips pursed in consternation._

_"I appreciate everything you and your father have done. But my answer is still no" he stated firmly. Setsu's glared at the blond. "What is it that you want Naruto? Why is that you always spurn my affections for you or turn me away when I approach you?! " Naruto started backing away fearful of the burning gaze fixed on him. In past instances, whenever Setsu would attempt to push things, his teacher or Setsu's father would appear to put a stop to it. Unfortunately, it was different now as his teacher was no longer there to protect him and Setsu's father was out of the village attending a conference. Now the poor kid was at the mercy of a very determined adult who was certainly thinking of perverse and dirty things to do to the blond. Naruto continued to back away as he backed against an oak tree. He shook fearfully as the man continued to advance closer. He closed his eyes tightly wishing for it all to disappear. "Is it because you are waiting for the one who gave you that jewel around your neck" Setsu's voice snarled eyeing the pendant jealously._

Crunch. The sound of leaves crumbling as feet stomped on them. The sound of heavy breathing in the air. Finally the heat _of breath against him. Then the final straw...the feeling of something invading his space. It drew closer and closer until he could take it no longer. With dormant strength, Naruto pushed away the offending force and yelled. Setsu fell on the ground. He sat up to tell off the blond but stopped. Naruto sat huddled on the ground, arms wrapped around his body, and tears running down his face. Muffled sobs escaped from his lips. As if a bucket of ice water was splashed all over him, Setsu was filled with incredible shame. He hung his head letting his hair fall over his face. He stood up fist clenched at his side. The only sound present was the sound of Naruto's cries. Setsu bit his lip. Finally he spoke._

_"Gomenasai Uzumaki-kun, I will not pursue you any longer...save only to collect the rent. All I ask is that you at least consider my offer and consider me a friend. Until then". With that, Setsu returned his journey back to his home. Naruto collected himself before running to his cabin home and cry deep into the night until he fell asleep. Unaware, there was a witness for the whole scene._

Flashback ends...

* * *

It was four days later that Sasuke had "convinced" Setsu and his father to depart Konoha and leave for richer grounds. At first, Sasuke wanted to have the man executed but reasoned against it. He did not want to have to explain to his father or the townspeople why a man was to be executed for no reason; the townspeople would revolt. His father would find another reason to dub him irresponsible and unfit for the crown. He usually did since his older brother defected. Later, a new landlord was chosen by order of the royal family. While people were curious, they knew better than to ask. Whatever the case be, Naruto seemed happy and was able to resume his regular day. He was even able to smile again or appeared to be.

Sasuke tented his fingers in deep thought. Why or what would cause such a seemingly upbeat guy like Naruto to act so frightened or become saddened? It suddenly occurred to the raven that he never once attempted to try to get to know his affianced. The next time he and the kid were alone, he would get some real answers. Several loud knocks interrupted his musings. The prince grimaced in frustration. "Yes, who is it?" he barked. Raven eyes widened when Kakashi burst open the door.

"Your majesty! Naruto has escaped!"

Sasuke shot up now furious. "Again?!" he roared. "How did he manage that? I thought I told you to put sentries around every door" he shouted. Kakashi stepped forward unfazed totally used to the ravens outburst. After all, he had been the kid's mentor since childhood. "He must have used one of the hidden passages inside the West garden walls" he stated. He then grinned. "I must say your highness, that you have your work cut out for you. He will certainly prove difficult to tame than the others". Sasuke growled and swerved on his heel. "Summon forth every guard on call. Bring him back alive and unharmed. If he resist, arrest him!"

Kakashi said nothing for a while but did not protest. He knew how unreasonable Sasuke could be when angry. "As you wish, Uchiha-sama" he whispered ruefully.

Meanwhile…

The fall leaves steadily scattered across the West Side gardens. Suddenly, a blur jumps out from behing the foliage of hydrangeas. A mysterious figure concealed by a light blue cloak hovers over the grass right along the ivy colored wall. He skimmed his palm against the marble until he found the stone he was looking for. The hood flew back to reveal the form of Uzumaki Naruto. He nearly shouted in triumph before remembering that he was supposed to keep incognito **(2)**. He pressed the stone making the section of wall gave way to reveal a mid-sized rectangular passage. He took a step inside and remembered Sora's advice.

"_Listen and listen well and good Naruto" the monk told him sternly. "The first thing you need to do is get a cloak that is easy to maneuver in and is easy to conceal yourself in. Next, check your perimeters for any obstacles…in other words, sentry guards. Once, that is all cleared, you move to the third step. In the West Garden, there is a large ivy-colored wall. Along that is a sand colored stone that should shift when you press against it. The wall will give way to a hidden entrance that leads to the outside. Some advice, use a torch because it is very dark in there. With luck, you will find yourself outside the forest entrance to the village"._

"_Oi, Sora how exactly do you know this?" the blonde inquired suspiciously. Sora chuckled warmly. When I first came here as part of a guardsman training, I accidentally stumbled upon that exact same entrance way. Of course I was curious and wanted to know what it was doing inside a wall. One of the guards later told me that when the castle was built, the clan figured that war would break out one day and they would need a means of escape. So they elaborately crafted forth a series of hidden passages and tunnels. It was especially helpful during the Great War"._

"_The Great War?" Sora shook his head. "For another time, my friend. Now, you want to pull this off or not" he asked. Naruto nodded._

Naruto skid his palm up and down the wall. He eyed the lantern that appeared to not have been used for some time. Thinking fast he lit the lantern and continued his way down the slick cobblestone path. Finally after what felt like an eternity, he came to a stone door. With a sigh, he prepared himself as he pushed it open. He winced lightly as the light hit his face. He slowly took a few steps outside to see if it was safe. He looked left and right and smiled brightly. He broke into a run. He stopped just outside the village entrance to look back at the castle.

"Sayonara, Teme-sama!"

Little did he realize, a certain masked guard spotted him running from the palace. Kakashi entered the gates to report to Sasuke. He only hoped the prince was in a reasonable mood.

* * *

**I think I will leave it there for now. Like I said before, this will be slightly different from the original story. I was originally going to introduce Chouji in later chapters as Ino's servant but realized that would divert attention from the protagonists. Naruto is quite the master manipulator isn't he? Wait, I think I mentioned that last chapter. Oh well, besides that I think this turned out quite well. in general, humans will stoop to any means when they are desperate even lie. It is something like a defense mechanism.**

**I made some changes with the landlord because I felt the conversation to be blasé and juvenile. I wanted to put more emphasis with Naruto concerning his relationship with other people. At least Sasuke is making great strides in trying to better things with the blonde. He still has quite a ways to go before he can make that step. I must say I am quite proud of how this story is turning out and cant wait to dish out more chapters. Naruto lives on thru the works of his devoted fans.**

**I shall leave it here for now. Read and review.**

**Chapter Footnotes:**

**(1) Imagine the backyard from The Little Mermaid II with the large wall surrounding the palace qand ivy covering the walls.**

**(2) Under-cover or hidden objective.**


	7. Ramifications

**Greetings faithful readers. I bring to you the long awaited next chapter of Ruby Claims The Sapphire. I know I say often I will update often but things are not always so simple. Aside from work, I have other duties to attend to. On a bitter note, I have lost my job and will do well to tend to my other stories. That is particularly was inspired this chapter; dealing with the consequences of your actions and the outcome that comes with it. Also, there will need to be explanations for Sasuke's actions. In a lot of fics; Sasuke is made to be a shallow, vindictive, jealous, possessive, spoiled brat who gets agitated when not given immediately what he wants. Also, they depict him of abruptly forcing Naruto or his choice of conquest into something he/she does not want. I will not make him like that. Although, he will retain his possessive and jealous personality; he will not be so cruel to take Naruto by force. That is just so people do not misunderstand our favorite emo raven (XD). **

**I had mentioned in previous chapters, I will divert from the typical SasuNaru cliché and have them develop some real personality. Naruto is not purposefully trying to distance himself from people or cause them trouble. He is unsure of what he truly wants in life and is doing what he can to distance himself from his traumatizing past. More on that later. For now, just enjoy the story.**

**Warnings: slight language, verbal confrontations, mischievous Naruto.**

**Sugoi-very good**

**Teme-bastard**

**Dobe-Idiot/ Dead last**

**Sayonara- Good bye**

**Chapter 7: Ramifications**

* * *

Naruto ran as fast as his feet could carry him. He held the clasp of his hood to prevent his hood from falling off as he sped through the thicket of trees and brush. He dared not to look back lest one of the guards spot him. It was a good half mile from the castle to the village and he wanted to spare no minute. Finally, he reached the fork that pointed in two directions; the way to the village square or the direction of where his former home was. He couldn't go back to his home since that is the first place where Sasuke would think to look. He couldn't go to the caves either. That only left the village. He looked inside his cloak to see if he had everything he needed; his journal and his necklace. Smiling in satisfaction, he continued on his way. He soon reached the village. He lifted off his hood and walked through the bustling crowds. He wasn't all too put off that no one acknowledged his absence or took notice of his reappearance. Then again, the only people he ever spoke to was the food shop vender, the miller and his three daughters, and occasionally the town herbalist for when he needed medicine. He shook off his depression. Now was the time to tie up loose ends and find a new life elsewhere if possible.

First on the agenda was to stop by the food vender shop where he worked. The man who worked there was a tall man with deep brown hair that went down to his shoulders that he kept in a ponytail. His name was Kazuko **(1)**. He was dressed in a dark grey tunic, and dark pants with boots. He was a man in mid 40's with a few wrinkles signifying he was on the verge of old age. He did not appear all too thrilled to see the blonde again; far from it.

"You have a lot of nerve showing your face here" he said crossly.

Naruto stood his ground and clenched his fist. "Actually sir, I have a reason for not showing up" he replied. The man scoffed. "Let me guess; you pig out on ramen and fell asleep for two days?" he retorted sarcastically. Naruto simmered. "No! I was held up and could not get out. For reasons I don't want to mention, I was help up and was not able to get out. So now here I am" he replied hotly. The shop keeper sneered and leaned over.

"Well it don't matter to me anyway cause you a'int working here no more. I will not have an assistant that can't get to his job on time" he retorted. Naruto guffawed in shock. "What?! You can't do that! You need me to help you run the store!" Kazuko shook his head. "Actually I can. See truth be told kid, I only hired you out of respect for your old man and that I felt sorry for you. I tolerated you simply because your good looks helped to attract customers and that I needed someone to run errands. But that was a false hope. You are so damn incompetent and clumsy. Of course, I wouldn't expect any less from a nameless orphan from some far off land to put a curse like the one you put on…"

SLAM!

The man's eyes widened when a fist landed loudly causing the shack to shake. Naruto's eyes shadowed his bangs. His lips straightened to a tight line. He lifted his head to glare at the man. He then leaned forward and let the man have it.

"No you listen you miserable old bastard. There is no need to fire me because I quit! I have been putting up with your crap for the last two and half years with no complaint because I had no choice. No one in this town wanted to give me job because I was an outsider and a stranger" he seethed. Naruto then laughed sardonically.

"Honestly, I don't know anyone in this town or pretty much the whole world that would want to work for someone as miserable and abhorrent as you. You are completely repulsive, rude, obnoxious, and a complete bigot at that. You know why the customers stop coming? It's because the food matches your personality; rotten. You never listen to reason when it is recommended or you blow a gasket when you are told what you don't want to hear. Remember one time when I told you that we could get more business if we sold fresher items? As I can recall, you chewed my ear out for a half hour and threatened to beat me with a wooden stick if I ever tried to 'correct' you ever again. No wonder you're fiancé left you!"

Naruto slid off the counter and crossed his arms. "There is another upside about me quitting this dump you call a shop; I will be leaving this village soon to start a new life and I won't have to see you or any of the rest of these prejudiced jerks. With any luck I will find a new place with more pleasant folk. So Sayonara and Good Riddance Asshole!"

Naruto flung his cape off his shoulder and stalked off satisfied with himself. Kazuko could only stand there flabbergasted and devastated. Some of the people that were watching smirked silently congratulating the boy for finally sticking it to the repugnant codger. Others simply shook their head at the nerve of the precocious boy. The blonde's small victory was short lived when he heard the sound of scurried feet. Naruto swerved his head and spotted the distant shapes of several armed men coming into the village.

"Crud, gotta get out of here!" he exclaimed donning his hood and making a run for it.

* * *

Just then, the guardsmen approached the spot where Naruto previously stood. They caught their breath before voicing their disappointment. "Damn! The kid slipped from our grasp!" complained Raido. Genma gave a wry smile.

"You gotta hand it to him though, he is quite the spry little thing. Our prince has his work cut out for him I tell you what". He was swat in the back of the head by an irate Kotetsu. "Quit messing around, Genma. If we don't capture him soon, it will be more than our heads on the line" he snapped. The other guards nodded their head. Izumo cleared his throat. "He's right. Let us get a move on and hope that he hasn't left the village already". With that the royal guards followed in pursuit of their illusive quarry. The civilians only blinked in confusion wondering what was going on. Naruto sped through the village doing all he could to avoid his pursuers. He ducked behind wine barrels, dove into alleyways whilst of course fighting off the hordes of vagrants and perverts attempting to cop a feel. He wound his way through some shops much to the chagrin of the patrons. He spotted the main entrance into the village just a couple feet away. With newfound zest, he jolted for the gate. Sadly, his way to freedom was blocked by none other than the same four men who saved his life earlier that day. Raido stepped forward and spoke authoritatively.

"Uzumaki Naruto-san, you most certainly have made our job interesting to say the least" he replied with no condensation in his voice. "However, I am afraid you have two options at this point; come back with us willingly or be arrested and come by force though I hope you choose the latter" he stated hopefully. Naruto narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"Namiashi-san, you know quite well I cannot do that. Although you and the others have shown me great courtesy, I will have to decline your offer. Like I said before, I have no intention of being the prince's courtesan, mistress, or anything for that matter" he replied with conviction. Genma cleared his throat and smiled crookedly. "Regardless Naruto…if you don't come back with us, it will be trouble for you and for us" he stated. Naruto crossed his arms and laughed bitterly. "Like I give a damn if that teme throws a tantrum. That is not to say I don't feel bad' he assured them 'about your plight. But understand, I have plans for my future that do not include being the prince's plaything. So please forget this and let me pass through". The blond walked upwards. Much to his chagrin however, his path remained blocked. They then pulled out their swords.

Raido exhaled in frustration. He hated to do this but if he didn't, he would not only put his job on the line but that of his comrades. "Then I guess we have no choice…seize him!" he commanded. His troupe moved toward the youngster hesitantly. The lad gulped as his soon to be captors closed in on him. Just as the men were an inch from grabbing him…Naruto disappeared.

"What?!" they all shouted simultaneously. Naruto jumped about an impossible 12 feet in the air before landing perfectly on his feet **(2).** He gave a cheeky grin and a peace sign. "Sorry guys, but like I said; I have places to go so bye!"

The soldiers broke from their shock before setting foot once again. Raido led the chase with each of the guards trying and failing to grab hold of the whelp. The village was like a giant maze with its twist and turns and obstacles. The men were amazed to find how agile and swift the boy was; hence the high jump flip. If he met a dead end, all he had to jump at certain angles and jump over the wall. It was proving to be a tedious chore for the guards, if not fun for the boy. Never before had they met anyone whose dexterity could rival that of the prince. After what seemed to be an eternity, there seemed to be found no trace of the errant boy. They were all breathing hard with sweat dripping from their brows.

"ha, ha, ha' that 'hah' kid is sure a 'hah' slippery one" Genma said breathily. Kotetsu, Raido, and Izumo all glared not bothering to iterate with a response. Genma chuckled nervously stretching out his collar to let out needed heat. Raido rolled his eyes in annoyance. He stood up. "It's getting late. If by sunset we don't find him, we will report back to the palace" he explained. Kotetsu bit his lip nervously. "But taishou-san, we go empty handed; who knows what Sasuke-sama will do? The last time one of us defied his orders, he threatened to have us confined to stable duty for three months". Kotetsu shivered at the memory. Izumo rolled his eyes at his melodramatic comrade's rant. Raido stood up regaining the strength in his legs.

"Alright, split up and meet back over by Hikigaeruhoppā (The Toad Hopper) **(3)**". Immediately, all men began a futile search for the spry lad. They failed to realize that their target was already winding his way to the village outskirts beyond the gate.

* * *

Naruto reached the outskirts after successfully evading his persistent chasers. He was now in a grassy grove littered with all manners of trees and shrubs. He rubbed his arms as a cold wind passed over him. It was getting colder as the months rolled by. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a faint sliver of light in his peripheral.

"A light finally!" he shouted excitedly. He ran toward it until he stopped just in front of two wooden platforms and a wooden fence with an arch between them. The arch was made of dark wood and black writing. He squinted his eyes to try to get a better look to no avail. The writing was shaded over and hard to decipher. "Damn! Oh well, whoever it is probably doesn't like trespassers poking about their property" he surmised understandably. But when another gust of wind blew by him, he held his cloak tighter around him. "Then a-a-gain…it wouldn't hurt to peek inside for a bit. Maybe they have a nice warm barn I could sleep in. I'm sure they won't mind too much if I just rest for one night" he reasoned. With that Naruto climbed up the tree closest to the gate. He sat atop the branch and looked inside.

Inside was a medium sized house with a straw and mortar roof, several windows and a large wooden door. The yard was relatively large with a wooden stable complex, and across was a water well. Naruto slowly climbed to the edge of the branch before dropping his weight to grab onto the branch in a swinging momentum. He swung until his body was at an angle that he could just drop in...literally. He swung over the fench and landed in a sitting motion on the grass. He stood up steadily and nearly shouted in triumph had he not remembered that he was on another person's property. He looked over to the house and saw the lights were turned on and the chimney was blowing smoke. He figured the family was having dinner. The smell was not helping things much. He looked over to the stables and decided to go inside. He checked the door to see if it was locked. He smiled when the door opened easily for him. He walked inside slowly and checked his surroundings. He closed the door behind him. The inside was wonderfully warm smelled of fresh, sweet hay and apples. He grinned widely when he saw there was in fact a large bushel of apples against the wall and a hay pile next to it. He grabbed hold of one and bit into it. He closed his eyes and moaned in ecstasy.

"_Sugoi! Sugoi! This apple is so ripe and delicious. Whoever these farmers are, must really take good care of their farm_" Naruto thought happily. Once he finished, he threw it to the side. He took off his cloak and laid it down beside the hay pile. He lay on his side atop the yellow mass and inhaled deeply. He curled into a ball and inhaled deeply. A smile crossed his lips. Everything about the barn reminded him of a far distant time; when he was a young boy that had not yet been exposed to the bad side of life. That he was not some concubine-to-be for some spoiled, depraved monarch. He was not some trophy wench set on a pedestal to be ogled, paraded around and lusted after. No, for this brief moment he was just Naruto Uzumaki. He was free of any burden, grief, and demons. As he drifted off to sleep, he let out a sigh of content. He was finally free.

* * *

**Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Naruto…breaking and entering. Have to add that charge to your list of 'crimes'. At least I hope some of you had fun reading this chapter. I sure had fun writing it. Like in the old version; I had fun writing the chase scene though I wanted to make tremendous changes to how the story goes. I sort of feel sorry for Genma, Raido, Kotetsu, and Izumo. The four amigos just don't have it easy, not with Naruto causing havoc. It is essential for the plot I have in mind. **

**For those who are just tuning in this version, I will introduce the Nara Family next chapter. Shikamaru will still remain bitter but will be lenient with Naruto. It is uncertain how he will handle the idea of reconciling with Chouji but it won't be all roses. Naruto's past will remain vague until the middle where it will come to fruition. Hopefully, I will do better on updating more frequently. To assist with adding "fun" to the story, listen to some old Naruto OST or whatever you choose.**

**Read and review.**

**Chapter Footnotes:**

**(1) Every story has to have a rude shop keeper guy.**

**(2) Imagine the scene from Tarzan when he jumps from the rope climb and up the chimney.**

**(3) The name of an imaginary tavern or brothel. Not related to the toad Sanin in any way.**


	8. The Nara's

**I am returning to all of you which another new chapter to my edited version of RCTS. I have said this one more than one occasion, this version will be totally different from the other one. In this one, we are going to get a deeper look into the lives of our favorite deer handler family. Naruto's capture and confrontation in the village will be different. Although, our blond haired protagonist will have his own little tricks up his sleeve. Believe it. The new year is now upon us. Time will tell what it will bring. I have to say, this chapter was a pain in the ass to write. No kidding, it was hard to decide what to do with it and where to make changes. At least, it's done.**

**God bless Misashi Kishimoto for bringing us over ten years of a wonderful classic. Even if he is messing it all up by bringing a sequel to the midst. SasuNaru forever and more. **

**Warning: slight language, rich bashing, Shikamaru being an ass.**

***Japanese words:**

**Mendousuke: troublesome**

**Dattebayo: Believe it**

**Teme: Bastard**

**Chapter 8: The Nara's**

* * *

Settled near the outskirts of Konoha, laid several small farming establishment that lay located among the thicket of trees. This place was different from other farms who opposed to their neighbors who dealt in crops and livestock, this family dealt its livelihood with raising deer. The name of the family was the Nara's. It was rare they ever ventured from their duties at the farm to go into the village save to gather food and supplies or to pay homage to the royal family. The family consisted of only three members; a couple named Shikaku and Yoshino and their only son, Shikamaru.

The boy was a young man of 16 years of age with a medium build but not muscular. He had pale skin, dark hair done up into a strange pineapple style, bored slanted dark eyes. The man grumbled in protest as he was shaken awake from what he dubbed "best damn sleep of his life" by his overbearing mother to grab some breakfast before sending him out once again for yet another harrowing day of chores. Not to say he didn't love the woman but god, there were days Shikamaru wished his mom would let off him for one day and let him enjoy his most favorite activity; cloud watching. That was the ideal life for him; just care about nothing and watch the clouds roll by all day. Of course, then his parents would get on him about 'being lazy' and not filling his work quota for the day. His parents helped to tend to the deer as well but for the most part, they also worked daily gathering crops for the harvest. **(1)** The first on the young man's to-do list was to bring sod to the barn.

He panted heavily as he lifted the heavy bag to the barn across his family's house. Just before he could open the latch, his ears picked up slight shuffling inside. He put the bag down and straightened his back. He opened the latch and leered inside. The inside was slightly dark lit only by lanterns. He stepped very quietly so as to not alert the intruder inside and have him/her escape. He grabbed a nearby pitchfork and continued walking toward the suspected spot of the noise. He passed by the stables and reached the hay storage. He peered at the piles of golden straw searching for anything particularly different. His hearing picked up a sharp gasp and shuffling of straw. He then noticed that one of the piles of straw was slightly more golden than the others. He picked up the pitchfork to stab at the mound. Suddenly, the mound exploded sending a shower of straw in the air.

"GAH! What the hell?!" the raven screeched as he knocked on to the ground.

"D-d-d-don't hit me with the pitchfork. I'm really sorry for intruding but this was the only place I could think of!" The hay shower dissipated to reveal a man with long blond hair tied up with a gray cloak. He had his hand out in a defensive gesture. Shikamaru got up and glared at him. "I don't know who you are but you better leave before I have you arrested for trespassing!" he yelled pointing out the door.

"I wasn't out trying to steal anything. I was just looking for a place to hide for the night!" the boy replied trying to reason with the other. Shikamaru at first did not relent his glare. He checked the blue orbs for any sign of deceit but found none. Finally, he relented and laid down his pitchfork. "Mendousuke" he muttered. He faced the blond seriously. "Say I believe your story kid, who are you and what are you doing here in my family's barn?" he inquired. The lad sighed and crossed his arms keeping his eyes to the ground.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am here for reason I care not to explain" he said. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "That is not really much to go on and…wait did you say Uzumaki?"he asked suddenly. Naruto raised a brow. "Uh yeah. And why is that so important?" he said hesitantly. "You wouldn't happen to be Genjiko-san's little apprentice would you?" Naruto face dropped and he shifted his left foot. "I was but not anymore. It's…it's a long story" he replied sadly. The young deer handler glanced at the blond but did not question further. It would be after all too troublesome.

"Well, now that I know your name, I think it best to let you know mine. I am Shikamaru Nara, son of Shikaku and Yoshino Nara. I am next in line to inherit the Nara Deer Farm. Nothing special really" he replied in a bored tone. "You don't sound like you enjoy it too much" he stated rather than asked. "Your right. I would rather spend all day watching the clouds and sleeping beneath the birch trees" he said wistfully donning a daydreaming look. He shook his head getting back to reality. He walked away from Naruto and to the door before stopping. "Listen, can you wait here for a minute while I go talk to my parents? He asked.

Naruto laughed half-heartedly. "You gonna go have me arrested?" he asked sarcastically. However, deep down if Shikamaru were to report him to the authorities, he would have to face Sasuke's wrath and that was the last thing he wanted. Shikamaru snorted. "No dummy. I mean to say I am going to talk with my parents and see what they can have you do around the place. You can stay as long as you like" he said. Naruto's eyes lit up with new hope. "Really. Your parents won't mind at all?" he asked excitedly. Shikamaru nodded not looking back at Naruto. The deer handler said something that destroyed the happy mood Naruto was feeling. "I am not so sure what it is in the village you are running from or why you are running from. I am willing to bet it has something to do with the prince" he said ominously. "Rest assured I hate that spoiled brat as much as you and will do anything I can to help you out of his clutches. Even kill if possible".

Shikamaru left leaving Naruto feeling like something had punched a hole in his stomach.

* * *

Surprisingly, Naruto had been welcomed by Shikamaru's parents with open arms. Shikamaru first came to his mother explaining that there was something in the barn he needed to address to her which Yoshino asked in disgust if it was a rat. To the woman's relief the "rat" was actually a young man approximately Shikamaru's age with stunning features and was the complete opposite of her son. Shikaku although at first apprehensive about allowing a complete strangers to take root in their abode, eventually accepted the boy granted he help take up chores. Naruto agreed and found he liked helping the Nara's out. He got to even feed and pet some of the deer. The stags he stayed far away from cause who would want to approach something that could easily gore you with its antlers **(2)**? Two days Naruto stayed with the family. He had plenty to eat. Eventually Naruto got curious. Yoshino and Shikaku were so welcoming to him. But why was Shikamaru so cold and distant? And why did he hate Sasuke? He would soon find all that out tonight.

Yoshino was at the stove cooking up a pot of stew. Once it was finished, she summoned her family and guest to the table. "Supper is ready. Oh by the way Naruto, could you set out the plates and silverware for me?" she asked. "Sure thing madam" he said and set out the desired dinner ware and utilities. Yoshino smiled fondly. Shikaku and Shikamaru came in rubbing their eyes and yawning. Apparently, the two had either been sleeping or lounging in the living room.

"About time you got here. At least Naruto helped me with setting up for dinner" she chided. Shikamaru grumbled. "Yeah yeah, I hear ya woman. Quit yer yapping" he snapped out rudely earning him a sharp smack in the back of his head. He glared at his father who glared back. "Watch it boy unless you want a beating" he hissed in warning. Naruto sweat-dropped. Whether Yoshino heard it or not, the banter was ignored in favor of preparing the dinner. Once the soup was finished cooking, the woman poured the helping into individual bowls. They all sat down and said a quick prayer of thanks before dining in.

"Ne, it is quite nice to have guest over. Especially one that doesn't eat us out of house and home isn't it?" she remarked. Her husband and son snorted while Naruto shook his head in agreement. The Nara matriarch suddenly tilted her head as she stared at Naruto. Naruto gulped at the gesture. Oh no, had he been caught already? Naruto gulped nervously before the woman replied.

"Ah now I remember where I have seen you before. You are the apprentice of the former tailor/fabric shop owner!" Naruto sighed in relief. "Last I heard, he retired and made for Kumogakure am I right?" she asked. Naruto smiled crookedly. "I was but not anymore. For a short while though I was working at one of the vendor's shop before getting fed up with it. So now I am jobless once again" he stated sadly.

"Who did you work for?" Shikaku asked. Naruto rolled his eyes. "Kazuko-san".

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "You actually worked for that obnoxious bastard?!

"Shikamaru?!" Shikamaru ignored it and proceeded to eat his soup. The blond shrugged his shoudlers. "Yeah I gave the man a good earful of what I and the rest of the village thought of him and left. So now I have to go find new work elsewhere. Perhaps maybe Suna" he mused. Shikamaru blinked slowly at Naruto. Surely, getting frustrated at someone was no reason to want to leave the village. There had to be something else.

"Not my business per say' Shikaku began 'but wouldn't it be easier to find work at the palace. I am pretty sure you could find something to do there". Shikamaru grimaced and squeezed the handle of his spoon. Yoshino placed a finger to her lips while glaring at her husband. Shikamaru broke the silence. "Surely you are not suggesting that Naruto debase himself to asking to be some pompous rich bastard's proposal to be some page boy?!" he shrieked. Yoshino winced. Shikamaru sighed and rubbed his face. Shikaku spoke up hoping to dissuade the situation.

"If Naruto does decide to do so, it is his choice. It is a sign that he is someone who is willing to work hard and earn a good living. Not like the rest of these nobles who spoil their children rotten. Is it any real wonder why we have so many of them turn out to be wretched, spoiled, good for nothing ne'er do wells' he added. "That is not to say all of them are like that. The Uchiha's have done this country and the world a great service providing everyone with prosperity and peace to thrive and grow. The youngest Uchiha especially has done a bang up job filling the shoes of his long lost elder brother. Poor kid, having to juggle the responsibilities of being an heir at such a young age. I'm sure you all heard the story" he concluded. Naruto clasped his hands and stared sadly at them. He recalled hearing a few details from his former teacher but none so in depth as what Shikaku told.

Yoshino merely collected the empty bowls from the table and took them to the sink. Naruto folded his arms and got up before Shikamaru said something. "By the way, Naruto; what are you doing so far away from the village that you had to seek shelter in our barn?" he inquired. Naruto stiffened. He composed himself before facing the raven. He scratched the back of his head. "Oh no real reason, I uh was just you know looking for a change of scenery before I was chased by a group of thugs" he said quickly. Shikamaru was not convinced and narrowed his black eyes harder. "Do you normally get chased by thugs and seek shelter in random people's homes?" he inquired. Naruto stared at the man calmly though deep down he was a nervous wreck. Shikamaru snorted before dismissing himself to do some last minute work before bed.

Naruto brimmed angrily. "What a jerk" he whispered beneath his breath. He was startled by a hand on his shoulder. Yoshino smiled sympathetically at the boy. "I am rather sorry for my son's disgraceful behavior. Must get it from his father" she said disdainfully. Naruto smiled assuredly at the woman. "That is fine Mrs. Nara. I have dealt with people like him on more than one occasion. Including those from the noble caste" he turned away glaring at nothing in particular. Yoshino pursed her lips sadly. "It is still no excuse. Rich or poor, good manners are something everyone can afford but don't always put them to good use. Now enough of this talk. How about helping me with some dishes?" she asked hopefully. Naruto nodded with a smile.

* * *

The amount of dishes was thankfully small. Naruto did not mind helping out saying it was the least he could do in return for the dinner and letting him stay the night. It was still a while before it was time for bed. Naruto decided to go and see the rest of the farm. He inhaled the crisp night air. He leaned against the wall of the house and smiled. The Nara family was…interesting to say the least. It was plain to see who wore the pants in the family. At least they were nice. It only made Naruto wonder why he never met them earlier. Perhaps he had been that oblivious or that he was usually in the back whenever his surrogate uncle met customers. He heard shuffling and grunting in the forest somewhere. He remembered Shikamaru saying he was to going out to finish up some work in the fields. Maybe, he would be a little more open to conversation.

Naruto ventured into the forest while keeping in mind to be cautious. He spotted Shikamaru raking some grass and leaves in one of the pens. The blonde stepped up and cleared his throat to alert Shikamaru of his presence. The raven set aside the rake and stretched his arms over his head. "Mendosuke*" he strained. He spotted Naruto gazing at him. The deer handler sighed heavily and stepped from the cage and locked it behind him.

"Well what do you want?" he breathed out. Naruto rubbed his left arm. "I just wanted to you know, say I'm sorry if I offended you somewhat" he began. "I don't quite know what you have against people of noble caste or why you have a problem with me working at the palace in particular. Uh, not to say I ever would want to work in the palace. Not when there is some prick ruling the place" he spat. Shikamaru closed his eyes and turned from the blonde.

"You just don't know what these nobles are like. The Uchiha's all play the part of the honest, well to do, good hearted heroes to their fellow noblemen and naïve rabble they encounter. Oh, if only they could see the truth. They are rude, selfish, contemptuous, greedy, spoiled, arrogant, pompous, manipulative, two-timing assholes". Shikamaru panted slowly after finishing his long rant.

Naruto twirled his ponytail. "I'm pretty sure not all of them are like that. Just _some_" he said. His eyes became cloudy as a brief memory replayed itself in his mind. He also felt like a hypocrite for defending people he himself held disdain for. Shikamaru gaped at Naruto. "You're only saying that because you never had the misfortune of dealing with them" he demanded. Unless' he raised an eyebrow and put a finger to his chin 'you'd like to tell the true reason you ended up in my family's farm". Naruto gulped as a light dusting of pink rested itself on his cheeks. Shikamaru smirked triumphantly. Naruto panicked but quickly recovered.

"That is not important! What is important about why you hate nobles so much?!" he countered. Shikamaru and Naruto stood apart with challenge in their eyes. Sweat gathered on the pineapple head's brow though the glare remained. The deer handler tch'd and walked away from the confused blond. "I don't have to explain anything to you!"

Naruto watched Shikamaru stomp away. That made the blond angry. "Go ahead. Be an ass then! Not like there is anything to talk about with you. That is if there ever was anything worth talking about!" Naruto simmered quietly for a while. After what seemed like hours, Naruto relaxed. He heard shuffling behind him. He swerved around and relaxed upon seeing it was only the elder Nara. The man was carrying a heavy bag of deer feed over his shoulder and set it down onto the other pile of sod and hay. "I have to say that was quite an argument you had with my son" he commented rearranging the pile so it stacked nicely. Naruto twiddled his fingers. While he was a bit put off that Shikamaru brushed him off so rudely, he did not want to get the other teen in trouble.

"Listen sir, I really am sorry about that. You see-'

"No need to apologize. Not the first time he has snapped like he did. It happens each time _it_ is brought up". Shikaku's eyes darkened. Naruto blinked confusedly. Shikaku folded his arms. "See Naruto, things such as status and caste have a way of either making or breaking an individual. See some time ago when he was young Shikamaru developed a friendship with a wealthy duke's daughter who shall remain unanimous for the time being. Despite social differences, they were the best of friends along with another young man who happens to be the son of a close companion of mine. Sadly, good things never do last. About two years ago, the girl all of a sudden decided that she was destined for a better life than what Shikamaru could provide for her. Like other females in the country, she was head over heels for the prince. Well, it doesn't matter as she and her family had long since left for their summer home in France. Good riddance, if you ask me. However, Shikamaru was rather devastated and heartbroken.

Naruto hung his head in sympathy. He felt anger toward the girl whoever she was for callously breaking off their friendship. And for some rich prick of all things. "Shikamaru has never quite recovered from that betrayal. Then a year later, he and Choji had that huge fight. I'm not too sure about the details since I was not there to witness it but whatever it was; there was a lot of blood and bruises to add to it. And just like that a good friendship destroyed. Choza and I remained friends. But for Choji and Shikamaru, reconciliation is still up in the air" Shikaku concluded the tale sadly. Naruto lowered his lids saddened by the tale. A gust of wind blew right over the two making the younger shiver heavily. The elder man chuckled.

"Enough talk, now let us get you inside and into a warm bed. My wife would have my head probably if you caught a cold on my account of keeping you out here and regaling you with my, as she calls them 'boring stories'. Naruto rubbed both of his arms and nodded in agreement. He hurried inside the house. As Naruto laid down in bed in the guest bedroom that the Nara's kindly gave him, his head kept replaying Shikaku's story. He felt rather angry at Shikamaru for being such an ass to him. Yet he felt empathy toward him for being betrayed so callously by some spoiled wench. By the way, who was this woman who mad Shikamaru into such a distrustful asshole? And how exactly was he going to tell him about Choji? The blond knew it would end two ways; one Shikamaru would likely snap at him angrily again or he would just brush it off and be on his way. Then there was the issue of what to do afterwards.

If he tried to leave the village, Sasuke would still trail after him. There was no way he was going to let his pretty little prize slip from his fingers. Yes that is what he was to the prince. Just a pretty little possession. Not even a real person. Tears welled up in the blond fugitive's eye. It was just like back then. He then thought about the servants and guardsmen. He did not want them to suffer because of them. Iruka, Choji, Kakashi, and the other guardsmen were the few people who treated him decently, like he was a real human being. If he did end up leaving Konoha, he would have travel hundreds of miles to where his former guardian lived. That was a risk in itself. He would likely get caught by human traffickers and end up someone's slave or worse. The continuous pro's and con's wore him down little by little. Soon, he fell into a deep, fitful sleep.

* * *

**What did I tell you? A tad different from the original. Shikamaru is quite the saucy brat ain't he? Yoshino truly does wear the pants in the family. That is likely why Shikamaru ends up with Temari in the anime. It is so ironic that he would end up with a woman so much like his mother. The Nara's are a plus in my book because they are one of the few people who treat Naruto like a real human being and don't discriminate against him for having a demon in him. Also, that they have a sense of right and wrong and working hard. Yoshino acts the part of a bitch, but she means well and she knows where to cross the line. **

**The next chapter will come up hopefully soon. After all, this is my lovechild and I would hate to give it up.**

**Chapter Footnotes  
(1) grass that holds part of the soil holding turf together. Can also be sawdust for the deer to walk on.**

**(2) Deer are not adorable forest critters you can walk up to and pet all day. Those guys can get pretty mean and will kill if necessary.**


	9. Tantamount Pursuits

**Hello my faithful followers and readers; I have returned from a long hiatus to bring you yet another great chapter. I apologize for taking so long to produce as things have become recently very twisted and I was low on inspiration and drive to continue. I will not go into great details but I will tell you all that things back home have become rather twisted. Spring weather has come back to Washington and I for one am looking to enjoying every bit of it while I can. Can't say the same for the lower part of America who are currently in the middle of a winter maelstrom. **

**Note for this chapter: As many of you recall, I told you that the run of the story would be different. I decided to change to dialogue and back stories to the characters as I was not pleased with how the last version was proceeding. There will be some Shikamaru bad-assery included and more cunning on Naruto's part. No they will not be any shinobi dealings or random magical beings or monsters; with the exception of what fantastical beings/objects I deem necessary for the plot via; they must be practical and not cliché or impossibly powerful (Note: Like something akin to a Mary-Sue). Also, the circumstances of Naruto's capture will be different but end similarly depending on how I feel. Zaku, Kin, and Dosu will not be in alliance with any particular country or nation. They are merely stand alone thugs who will be explained more next chapter. **

**Warnings: language, excruciating suspense moments, vague characters, well that is pretty much it. **

**Disclaimer: Misashi Kishimoto is and always will be the sole owner and proprietor of Naruto manga/anime franchise. **

**Chapter 9: Tantamount Pursuits**

* * *

Naruto awoke feeling groggy. Last night he had struggled in vain to fight off his ensuing anxiety and trepidation for the following day. He ripped the warm blankets off of him and looked around. The early morning darkness was steadily giving way to the light creeping in through the clouds. He sat himself from the bed and rubbed his eyes allowing a tired yawn to escape through his lips. He had removed the nightwear loaned to him by Shikaku and into his garbs from yesterday. He picked up a brush and began the frustrating task of detangling his long hair. He bit back a few swears so as not to wake his host. When that was done, he tied it up. He put on his boots and donned his cloak before exiting the house and sitting on the porch. He picked up the end of his ponytail and sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even let it grow out so long as I did. It would be better to just cut it. At least then it wouldn't be such a hassle" he said to himself. The blond nearly jumped when a voice drawled.

"Nah, it's a complete drag to worry over something so trivial". Shikamaru had just gotten up and was also donned in a cloak. "Besides, you have rather nice hair. It suits you well" he said turning his face to hide his blush. Naruto blushed in kind. "I thought you didn't want to talk to me after last night's chat". Shikamaru shook his head. "I didn't at first but last night gave me a lot to think about. About last night, I was not angry at you _per say_. Anything associated with the upper class and the palace…there are just way to many bad memories for me". Shikamaru hung his head in sad repose. Naruto stared at his friend sympathetically. He wished there was a way he could bring up the stoic deer handlers spirit up. If only…wait.

"Ano, I know your friend Chouji!" he blurted out. Shikamaru whipped his head. Naruto shrugged his shoulders abashedly. "See, I was looking for work at the palace when I wondered into the kitchen by mistake and met him. He says he's sorry and that he was the one who started the fight not you" he finished. Shikamaru's eyes shuddered. He bit his lip and gripped the top of his knees.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this sooner?" he asked in a strained voice. Naruto gripped the folds of his cloak. "In all the fuss and assisting your family with chores, I sort of forgot. Also, your dad told me about the fight you two had. He didn't tell me all the details but it was enough that you two broke it off" he replied truthfully. Technically, it was the truth. Naruto made sure to leave out the part about finding out the reason for the fight and skillfully deceiving Chouji into helping him escape. He didn't know how Shikamaru would react to him having used his ex-best friend like that. Shikamaru looked upwards at the sky. His mouth curved into a crooked smile.

"Tch. So…that's the way it is? Pretty funny, that he sent you since he couldn't do that himself. Some things never change. Been that way since we were little. One of the many reasons he used to get bullied by the other kids. I of course would go in to stand up for him and the other kids would back off. **(1)** Then again, now that I remember it; I think they were more put off by my "scary glare" as they put it" he added humorlessly. Naruto giggled into his hands. Suddenly, a deep voice cut in.  
"Well, isn't this a lovely sight. Instead of fighting you two are patching things up" the elder Nara said brightly. Shikamaru only snorted while Naruto smiled brightly. "Good morning, Mr. Nara. Sorry, if we woke you. Hope you had a nice sleep" he said sincerely. Shikaku rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. "As good a sleep as any man my age can get. That and I have a wife who badgers me every morning" he grimaced igniting a laughing fit from all three men.

"I heard that" a feminine voice replied disdainfully. Yoshino was standing at the door with her arms crossed and her lips pursed in a thin line. "Need I remind you, dear that my badgering as you call it has helped to keep this place in top shape for years. Since this farm has been in your family for generations, you better be damn well grateful that my badgering has helped to keep us off the streets. Now if you all excuse me, I have to go get breakfast going" she ranted before retreating back into house. The men all stood stupefied before bursting into another laughing fit.

Naruto wiped some tears from his eyes. "Boy Shikaku that is some wife you have there. It makes me wonder how in the world you can handle her everyday" he asked. Shikaku chuckled. "Yeah, she can be quite overbearing at times. Yet, it is because of her that my time on the farm is worthwhile. That is one of the reasons I fell in love with her to begin with" he said fondly. Shikamaru merely rolled his eyes and muttered 'mendousuke' under his breath. Shikaku cleared his throat and blushed. "But enough of that; breakfast will be ready soon which will be followed by some chores". Shikamaru groaned inwardly who was then met with a fist to the head by his father. Naruto slipped his hands into his pockets and entered the house.

* * *

Breakfast was eaten peacefully. The two Nara males departed for the fields while Naruto helped Yoshino to clean up the house. As Naruto was finishing up the mopping, Yoshino made a request of Naruto. "Oi, Naruto would you mind doing a small favor for me?"

"Sure, what is it?" he asked placing the mop into the bucket. Yoshino place a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "You have been more than a great help to my family, my son especially. In fact, I believe because of you Shikamaru can now heal and move on. But that is not what I wanted to talk to you about" she stated. "If you don't mind, could you run to the village and gather some things? I would do it myself but alas I have house duties to perform and plus tending to the deer is a full time responsibility. Plus that my husband as strong and skillful as he is at farm work, he is rather reckless and [a] bit of a klutz!"

Yoshino and Naruto giggled heartily. Once they calmed down, they stared at each other. Naruto smiled at the woman. He could barely remember a time that he was able to laugh so freely with someone or he was part of a happy family. "Sure thing Mrs. Nara. I will be sure to do that and be back in a jiffy. Just let me grab my cloak real quick" he said. As Naruto ran down the hallway, Yoshino called out to him. "Be sure to bring Shikamaru with you as well. I think some time away from the house will do him some good. He complains so much about doing work all time". Once Naruto donned his cloak around himself, he took the list from Yoshino before heading out to find Shikamaru.

Finding Shikamaru wasn't that hard. When he was told what his mother had said, Shikamaru merely replied 'mendousuke. Although if one looked more closely, the deer handler was quite pleased to get a break from such tiring chores. As they neared the village entrance, Naruto pulled up his hood and hung his head earning a perplexed look from his friend.

"Why are you pulling up your hood?" he asked. Naruto sighed. "This is so I don't attract any unwanted attention" he said. Shikamaru would have chortled had it not been for the sad look on the blonde's face. They soon reached the food stands. With the aid of Yoshino's list, they knew what to grab. At the first stand, the owner flinched when he spotted the cloaked figure approach.

"Listen, I don't know who you are or what you want but if you don't' he then noticed the wisp of blond hair peeking from beneath the hood. "Naruto is that you?" he asked. The figure nodded and lifted his hood to show his face. "It is Hamda-san. Sorry for not having come by in so long" he said. Hamda sighed in relief. "Where have you been young man? Haven't seen in you in god knows how long? What are you up to now? Is that jackass Kazuko driving you up the wall again?" he asked sympathetically. Naruto shook his head.

"Nah, not anymore. I pretty much told that bastard what I and the rest of the village thought of him. So long story short, I'm now jobless. But hey, its not a total loss" he replied glibly. Hamda shook his head. "Well if it comes down to it, you can come to work at my food stand. It would be no problem for me" he offered. "By the way, how is your family?"

Hamda grinned. "Clementine and the kids are great. They have been asking about you for awhile and wished you would visit more often" he said. The man then noticed Shikamaru who was leaning against the stand poles. "I apologize young man. I didn't notice you there. Would you happen to be a friend of Naruto's?" he asked. Shikamaru scratched the inside of his ear with his pinky finger and muttered 'mendousuke'. Naruto laughed. "Oh Hamda, you should know who this is. This is the Nara's only son, Shikamaru. You know the family who owns the deer farm?"

Hamda gasped. "Oh of course, I'd recognize that face anywhere. You're Shikaku's son. This is the first time in a while that I actually have seen you in the village. Things must be busy at that farm of yours" the man stated. Shikamaru shrugged. "I guess". Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Shikamaru doesn't talk much" he said. Hamda nodded understandably. "That is perfectly understood. But oh listen to me ramble. You must be here to pick up some things". Hamda thankfully gave Naruto what he requested and paid the man what was owed, despite insistence to take it for free. The rest of the shopping trip continued without incident, save for the few where Naruto spoke with them. That is what Naruto liked about the shopping district. Here, people treated him like he belonged there.

Shikamaru let out an exasperated groan. "Shimatta, Naruto. Do you have to talk to people for three freaking hours everytime you go shopping?" Naruto put a hand to his lips to stifle his giggling. His other hand balanced the basket full of items. "I'm sorry Shikamaru-san. I was just so excited to see them again that I wanted to catch up on things" he explained. The raven rolled his eyes. "Just as long as we are done" he began slowly leering at the blonde. Naruto scratched at his cheek and laughed. "Well…not exactly" he giggled nervously when Shikamaru glared at him as if to say 'what now?

* * *

They stood before a medium sized wooden shack that had once been Naruto's former home. None of the young men said a word. Shikamaru glanced at Naruto who stared at the place that held many memories for him, good and bad. This was where he was introduced to the man who would later become his uncle and mentor. This was where he was taught the tools and trade of manufacturing and selling fabrics. It was also the one place in Konoha that he felt truly at home. Three years might not have seemed long enough for a human lifespan but to the young man, it felt like an eternity ago. And now, his home was going to be given to someone else like a family probably.

"So this is where you used to live huh?" Naruto nodded. "It also used to belong to the former tailor of this village before he moved to Kumogakure. "So how come you didn't go with him?" he asked. Naruto rubbed his fingers over his bangs. "Genjiko-san was getting older and wanted to retire peacefully in Kumo. I didn't want to hold him back or slow him down, so I told him to go on without me. I stayed behind to take over his art. It did not work out so well since no one would really buy from me, a foreigner, a stranger with next to no experience" he said bitterly with steely eyes. "So I ended up selling off my merchandiser's license and the deed to the business to someone else and with no other work in sight, with the exception of those places that I would prefer to avoid at all cost, I ended up as a lowly fruit stand worker **(2)** ".

"I can sort of understand that but how come you never left? I mean don't get me wrong, Konoha is pretty nice I guess, but surely a more fulfilling way of living can be found elsewhere" Shikamaru said cynically. Naruto exhaled deeply. "I don't really know the paths outside the village. Besides, roads are too dangerous. There is too great a risk of being captured by slavers" he concluded. _And the fact that people have often told me enough that I'm far too beautiful not to be noticed._

Shikamaru didn't prod for more. Naruto would tell him more on his own time. Gripping the handles of the basket, he commenced walking away only to find he was by himself.

"Oi, where are you going?" he demanded to the blond who was slowly walking toward the cottage. "I just want to take a final look and see if there is anything inside that I can salvage before the place is sold" he answered. Shikamaru groaned and rolled his eyes. "Alright, but any second longer than 5 minutes, I'm leaving you behind" he warned. Naruto 'tched' and walked up to the shack. He sighed wistfully as he reached beneath the mat and grabbed the key. He unlocked the door with ease and stepped inside.

Everything appeared normal at first glance. There was no sign of intrusion or forced entry. Then again, the first thing he saw whenever he entered his house was the miniscule kitchen that contained a few wooden cupboards, a ceramic stove with a mini fireplace beneath it, and a small circular table with two measly wooden chairs. He heard a snort behind him. He didn't need to look behind to know who it was. "Never did I think it possible. That there are places even crappier than my house. If not more" he mused. Naruto smiled. He knew that Shikamaru had not intended to be cruel. Only astute observations.

Naruto continued moving down the hallway. He checked the work rooms where his teacher would usually be found weaving beautiful fabrics/clothing. He checked every inch to see if something had been left behind or hidden away. He rarely went inside the room since his old mentor left. Naruto preceded to check every nook and cranny in the place for any trace of something useful in life.

"Please don't tell me you never once thought to check the place while you lived there" the pineapple-haired man exasperated. Naruto folded his arms behind his back and shifted his left foot side to side. "I guess I never thought to look before. Genjiko-san made sure to pack all his possessions hidden well. Including money that he would keep in the…" Naruto smacked his forehead with his palm. "I can't believe how stupid I've been. I just remembered" he exclaimed excitedly. He ran out the room and to the outside with the latter following right behind him. Naruto ran back to the kitchen and immediately began to pull out utensils and pans from the cupboards. Shikamaru crossed his arms before demanding to know what was going on. The blonde's voice was muffled but it was distinguishable through the echoing inside the cupboard. He shifted his body inside the tight confines.

"Almost there…a little more…AHA! I got it!"

Naruto pulled himself out with fluid effort and held a purple sack the size of three palms. He opened it to show it was full of coins. "I knew the old man would never leave me empty handed" he said with a large smile. Shikamaru tapped his foot with an edge of impatience but smiled. "Great now that you have what you wanted…can we go home now?!" he asked. The blonde looked up at him and nodded.

()

The two soon reentered the village. Naruto laughed giddily as he talked with Shikamaru about what he planned to do with the money loaned to him. He began to fan himself for the sun began to beat down on the village and it was becoming rather stifling beneath his cloak. He took off his hood.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to show himself in the village once again" a voice mocked. Naruto swerved his head slowly to the direction of the source. Standing side by side with their hands propped on their sides and staring at him in a condescending gaze where the daily banes of his existence. They were in their late teens, two boys and a girl all looking the epitome of wannabee thugs. One had dark spiky hair that stuck straight up and was held by a bandanna. The other man had his face concealed by bandages and likewise wore a camouflage headband. The female had long sleek black hair with the end tied almost reaching the ground, dark eyes, and pale skin. They all took several steps just stopping a foot before Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Who are these guys Naruto?" the raven whispered. Naruto glowered at the three. "Just only the banes of my daily existence; Zaku, Dozu, and Kin. Foreigners just like me from the Sound Country".

The girl spoke up. "Nice to see you out in the open again, freak. And who might your little friend be?" she said craning her head to look behind him. Naruto glared. "None of your damn business, Kin. Now if you will all excuse me, Shikamaru and I have somewhere else to be" he sneered and began to walk away. He did not get far when his arm was caught by a strong grip. He was turned around to face Zaku.

"Not so fast. First, we need to talk about _business arrangements_" he smirked. Naruto pulled his arm away. "Get your hands off me! I have nothing to discuss with you. Now why don't you and your loser friends go and harass someone else because I am just not in the mood! Come on Shikamaru".

Once again they were stopped, this time by all three. Zaku crossed his arms and smirked. "Apparently Naruto needs to be reminded of who we are" he spoke to Dosu who began to approach Naruto who instinctively clutched his basket. A whirl of black blocked their path. Shikamaru stood with his arms wide apart and giving them all a glare that could melt steel.

"Go find someone else to bully you assholes. Naruto wants nothing to do with you. So go away!" he snapped. The thugs all took a step back. Kin recovered and smirked as if she came to some twisted revelation. "Hey boys, isn't that deer handlers son? You know the one that got rejected by that duchess because she have standards you simply couldn't fill?"

Shikamaru skid to a stop. "What-did-you-say?" he ground out each word. He glared evilly at Kin. "Oh did I strike a nerve? What happened? Did princess decide you were no good for her and opt to dump you for the prince? Everyone in the village knows the story and by the way…I even heard some of the villagers laugh about it". The three lowlifes continued to heckle insults. Shikamaru gripped his hand into a tight fist, his lips pulled back into a snarl, his eyes lit up with a strange light. Naruto stood there watching the scene and gasped.

"Shikamaru don't. It's not worth it. Let's go before it gets dark" he reasoned. He knew what was happening. They were trying to bait the raven into attacking so they would have an excuse to attack. Shikamaru exhaled from his nose and clasped his hood tightly around himself. But Zaku wasn't finished. "Too bad you and fatso had to break things off, cause then you wouldn't have to force yourself to be saddled with this loser next to you". All went quiet, and before anyone could blink or utter a swear…

SPLAT!

Naruto's azure eyes bulged out of his head whilst Shikamaru made a face as if to say 'oh shit you done it now. Zaku's face was covered in mud that had been thrown straight at him by Naruto. Zaku growled as he wiped the muck off his face and glared venomously at the two offenders.

"Uh boss, are you…"Dosu was interrupted mid-sentence as Zaku shot his arm up to silence him. "Let's get that bastard!" As the three advanced, Naruto quickly pulled Shikamaru away from the scene and ran straight for the village. The two teens ran fast amongst the crowd trying to evade their would-be assailants. They hid inside a narrow alleyway to catch their breath. Naruto then came up with a plan.

"Quickly, switch cloaks with me" he yelped. Shikamaru glanced at him. "Are you crazy or something?" he retorted. Naruto rolled his eyes. "Look it's me that they are after not you. If we switch cloaks, they will mistake us for the other. Since they can't chase after both of us, it will be indistinguishable to catch us if we are in different places. Then, first chance we get, we rush for home base" he explained. Shikamaru quirked a brow at the blond. "Your house Shika-san" he iterated. Shikamaru scrunched his nose uncertainly. Finally he relented. "Alright but first let me check to find the coast is clear" he ordered. Shikamaru inched slowly out of the alleyway and craned his head to check around the corner. He propped his head back inside and nodded to Naruto. On cue, both boys exchanged cloaks before rushing back into the crowds.

* * *

The heat of the day increased as the hours passed. Shikamaru panted heavily as he propped himself against a building. He wiped some sweat from his brow with a handkerchief. He narrowly avoided getting caught by the wannabee thugs. Fortunately, his time working on his family's farm had granted him speed and agility combined with tact. Also, it helped that he was born with a rather large brain. Using those skills, he managed to trick Zaku and his cohorts into following him and escape each time.

He cursed inwardly hoping that Naruto's _brilliant_ plan did not get the both of them killed or maimed. He regained his breath and continued on barely removing the hood to get some wind to cool his head.

"There he is. Don't let him get away!"

Shikamaru cursed and bolted. He ran up to the outer fields where people rarely ventured save to explore or to take nature walks. He looked behind him briefly to see if he was still being followed. His heart palpitated when he saw Kin blocking his path. She grinned evilly at him and held up a large dagger in her hand.

"So it is down to you as it is down to me (3)" she replied sardonically. Shikamaru stepped backward but Kin only laughed. "Ha as if that is going to help you. I gotta admit though, you sure had us taking the merry-go-round chasing you around like that. Even more impressive, switching cloaks with the loser to trick us" she mocked chuckling into her hand. Shikamaru glared hatefully at the girl.

"How did you guess?" he asked of her. Kin crossed her arms miraculously without cutting herself on the blade. "First off, Naruto wouldn't just take off without hurling some sort of insult or spin some yarn about 'making us grovel on our hands and knees' and that sort of shit" she guffawed. Shikamaru glanced at her plainly. "What do you have against Naruto? What did he do to you?"

Kin twirled the blade between her fingers looking away from Shikamaru. The deer handler glared at the mocking way she curled her lips into a condescending sneer. "I find it strange that you should be asking us questions when you should be more worried for the welfare of your little friend" she placated. Shikamaru stiffened when he realized Zaku and Dosu were not in sight. Which meant…

"Naruto" he whispered before veering his footing to run after his friend. A glint of metal whirled past him and embedded itself into the tree he was about to pass.

"I wouldn't do anything so hasty if I were you. There is plenty more where that came from" she advised. Shikamaru stared at his adversary who was currently carrying several sharp needles between each of her fingers. "Now let us not make this harder than it needs to be. Just come quietly and I promise you can go back home to your pretty little farm and parents again. I highly doubt you will get such an offer from my two associates who as we speak are likely giving a courtesy call to your friend" she advised in a saccharine tone. Shikamaru only response was to take three steps back. Kin rolled her eyes.

"If that is the way you want to play it, well then' she pulled back her arms with the weapons in hand 'perhaps a few rounds of needles in the brain would' she was interrupted mid-sentence when a flurry of soil, pebbles and dirt was thrown toward her causing her to cough. The dust cleared to give way to Shikamaru who ran straight at her with a large stick in his hand. She cursed inwardly and threw her needles at him which he blocked before tossing it to the side. He ran straight up to her and pulled something from his pocket and swung the object at her which she dodged causing her to fall backwards on the ground. Kin looked back up to find Shikamaru standing above her holding what she believed to be a knife. But at closer inspection, it wasn't.

Shikamaru smirked at her and opened his palm to reveal a small arrow-head shaped stone that looked as clear as black polished glass. "Surprised much? Apparently you are not the only one with tricks up their sleeve" he iterated mockingly. "This is a flint stone. I found this little guy a couple years ago on our farm while I was helping to clean out the pens. Don't exactly know where it came from; probably something that got left behind by the first settlers of this place during a hunting expedition. I figured this would come in handy for situations like this".

The deer handler tapped the tip of his stone against his arm in a sort of mocking gesture. Kin turned her head sideways and spat. "I'm surprised you didn't grab my knife when you had the chance". Shikamaru sighed. "It would be troublesome for myself and my family if I were to spill blood. Also, I don't much fancy for violence. Now let us make this easy on ourselves and let me go free so that I may find my friend" he asked with a serious tone. Kin swallowed the lump in her throat. She knew she could easily fight him off. However, the look in the deer handler's eyes showed he was in no way a weakling and with that stone he held, he could easily cut her throat and she would be done for. The two dark haired teens stared one another down. Finally, after what seemed to be hours, Kin sighed in defeat.

"Fine! You want to go find the blond so badly then go to him" she yelled kicking her feet like a child who got put in timeout. Shikamaru stood up and bowed graciously to her. "Thank you. I will be sure not to forget this. And who knows perhaps someday you might be able to return the favor" he concluded smiling at her. Kin sat there taking his words into consideration before scoffing. "As if I'd ever" she mused. Shikamaru picked up his cloak and began to walk away from the area.

"Now to go and find Naruto and" he stopped mid-step to find his path being blocked by several of the famed royal guards. And they were not alone.

"Pray tell deer handler…where is Naruto?"

* * *

Just on the other side of where Shikamaru was currently engaging in a stalemate with Kin, Naruto had successfully avoided another capture attempt by Zaku. He was hidden amongst the eaves of a large Alder tree, panting and sweating. Luckily, he managed to create several false trails for his pursuers to follow even going so far as to discard the heavy cloak at the foot of one of said trails. Tears welled up in his eyes as he thought of the possible fate of his friend. How careless and selfish he had been to force the deer handler to exchange cloaks with him so he could get away while his friend suffered. If he had not insisted on going back to the cottage and retrieving that purse of coins…he shook his head trying to not to imagine it.

He halted his breath as his would be pursuers stopped just a hair-length from where he sat. If they looked up, it would be all over for him. As if by miracle, they departed making the boy sigh in relief. Sadly, his reprieve would only last so far. He overlooked from atop the branches and saw the entrance leading outside the village. If he could somehow reach the entrance without running into his attackers, he could easily make a beeline for the Nara's house. Shikamaru was bound to catch up later. Of course, they would have to explain to Yoshino and Shikaku why they were so late and hopefully they would be forgiven. That was easier said than done. It was getting late and only time would tell if things ran smoothly as planned.

* * *

**Hmmm…I wonder what Naruto's next course of action will be? Just who did Shikamaru run into just now? Note: Zaku, Dosu, and Kin will not be enemy ninja working for a titular antagonist. They are merely just poser thugs with nothing better to do than to roughhouse and cause trouble for people. I have to say though this was by far the hardest and longest chapter to write by far. It was fun however to have added some new ideas to the mix. I wanted to give Shikamaru more character and a less passive personality when dealing with situations. Like in the anime when he faced off against Temari; instead of just forcing her to quit the round, he merely surrendered himself and proceeded to congratulate her on winning the match. I wanted to put that part of Shikamaru in the story to show his humble nature. As opposed to Sasuke and Neji who gloat about their victories or downgrade their opponents, Shikamaru shows more tact. **

**Naruto was not intending to be selfish when he suggested to Shikamaru to switch cloaks with him. What I intended with this was that Naruto and Shikamaru would switch cloaks therefore causing the three thugs to chase after them in an effort to confuse them. Then when the coast was clear, they would re-switch cloaks and walk home safely back to the farmhouse. Sadly, that didn't happen and now our two protagonist are at the mercy of three aggressive gangsters who have less than pure intentions toward them. **

**Read and Review.**

**Chapter Footnotes:**

**(1) It is often stated that as a young boy, kids would often either bully or avoid him because of his weight or eating habits. It wasn't until Shikamaru came around that he was able to make some friends. **

**(2) In running a business, one is required to have special certification so that they are not accused of cheating taxes or running illegal business vouchers. **

**(3) One of many quotes from "The Princess Bride".**


End file.
